The Wolf and the Vampire
by elfprincess8
Summary: Jacob and Edward fall into the Quileute's sacred lake while fighting under a full moon. They are transformed, into little boys who become best friends. Their families try to keep them seperated as they work to break the spell but these two little boys just want to be together. Cute little fluff fic, rating may change in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf and the Vampire

A cute little K rated fic, for Ratt3000.

Part One

Jacob wanted some time to be alone. He'd been listening to his father and Sam harp on him all morning about being more responsible and taking his position in the pack seriously. He'd listened respectfully, nodding his head in the appropriate places but his heart wasn't in it. He needed some Jacob time and he knew just the place.

Deep in the woods, on the edge of the Quileute Reservation, was a large, fresh-water lake. The lake bordered Cullen property but as long as Jacob stayed on his side, there wouldn't be any problems. Not that the Cullen's would have made trouble anyway. They were pretty tolerant of the wolves trespassing on their lands. It certainly wasn't mutual, however. If the Cullen's so much as breathed on Quileute land, the wolves were all over them.

Jacob had slipped out the first chance he got. He phased and crossed the miles to the hidden lake as quickly as he could. It was so easy for him to see in the darkness. A full moon lit the forest around him and he used its light to navigate. Once he was within sight of the lake, he phased back and slipped on his cut-off cargo shorts. He walked down to the water's edge and sat down on a fallen tree. He loved the way the sound of the waves crashing into the shoreline eased his tensions. It wasn't long, however, before Jacob picked up on the unmistakable scent of an intruder; a vampire.

The shifter remained seated, keeping his head up and alert. If the interloper was one of the Cullen's, then they had the right to be here if they stayed on their side of the lake. If the intruder was a stranger, it was going to be a bad day for him or her. He sincerely hoped for the later choice, as tearing someone to pieces right now seemed very appealing.

When the newcomer came into view, Jacob was somewhat disappointed to see that it was the Cullen's mind-reading vampire, Edward. Jacob hated Edward. He couldn't stand the fact that Edward had returned. Bella had been ignoring Jacob ever since that vampire came back into her life. Though Edward tried to be nice to Jacob, the fact remained, he'd stolen Jacob's reason for living and Jacob would never forgive him for that. If Edward had stayed away just a little longer, Jacob could have made Bella happy. Now, he just felt like a butterfly under a glass jar and he hated that self-conscious feeling.

Edward spotted Jacob and nodded to him. Jacob huffed and turned his head. He hoped Edward would get the picture that he didn't want to talk. No such luck. The vampire was heading his way. Jacob stood and prepared for a confrontation.

"That's far enough, Cullen. You're crossing the line here," Jacob warned as Edward headed toward him and the Quileute border.

"Then don't draw one. I'm not here to fight with you, Jacob. I'm here to warn you. Stay away from Bella. She is mine and if you don't stop trying to take her from me, I will make trouble for you," Edward said.

"You, make trouble for me? I hardly think so! One mess up on your part and its open season. My pack will tear your family to bits, treaty or no treaty," Jacob shouted, standing to face Edward.

"Don't try to intimidate me, Jacob. I've been in your mind and I've read the insecurities there. You know she doesn't love you but you can't imagine being without her. You lived just fine before she ran to you, to make her forget about me. You will live just fine once you get it out of your system. You don't need her, Jacob. Get the ticket. She just used you to fill the empty space when I left. I'm back now and there is no place for you in her life anymore," Edward said.

"You don't know me, bloodsucker! You think you can just walk up to me and tell me to go suck a lemon or something? You can go to…"

"Go to where?" Edward asked.

"Never mind, you aren't even worth the words," Jacob said, turning to walk away. He knew he was supposed to turn the other cheek and all but he so wanted to phase and kill the presumptuous vampire standing there baiting him.

"Leaving so soon, Jacob? I thought you came up here to clear you head. I would imagine I just filled it with more to think about huh?" Edward teased.

That was Jacob's breaking point. He turned and lunged at the vampire, phasing mid-air and tackling Edward to the ground. They fought, struggling and rolling about on the sand. Jacob snapped at Edward, trying to close his fangs around the vampire's neck but Edward was very fast. Jacob couldn't get a good hold but Edward couldn't get away either. When Edward weaved backward and lost his footing over the log Jacob had been sitting on, Jacob saw his opportunity and leapt at the vampire.

Jacob's leap was powerful enough to knock both boys into the water, several feet from the shore. Edward should have had the advantage but something was wrong. The moment they hit the water, many unexpected things happened at once. The surface of the tranquil lake suddenly began to roll, the waves breaking as if a sudden storm had stirred them up. Steam began to rise and drift upward and a strange humming sound emitted from the depths. When both boys broke the surface for air, everything had changed.

Jacob had phased back to his human form while under water but he found that he was struggling to reach the shore. He'd always been a strong swimmer before but now he was hardly able to fight against the current. When he finally reached the sand, he was startled when he looked down and saw his hands grasping at the sand in front of him. He held them up before his face and gaped. Those weren't his hands; they were the hands of a little boy. AS he looked down at his body, he could see that the body wasn't his either. He turned and looked down at his reflection in the water and cried out in surprise. He was just a little boy, maybe 5 years old or so. It was the same face that stared out at him from his old school pictures.

"What happened to me?" Jacob cried out in that little boy's voice. He felt suddenly afraid and alone. "Where's my daddy?" He asked. He looked around but all he saw was the top of another little boy's head as that little boy struggled in the water.

"Help!" the little boy cried as he tried again and again to reach the edge of the water.

Jacob couldn't remember who the other boy was. He was forgetting everything except his name and the name of his father. He didn't remember anything about the past. He'd returned to the time in his mind when he was just a little boy. He couldn't remember about wolves, vampires, or being in love. He saw another little, copper-haired boy struggling in the water and he knew what he had to do.

"Hold on, little boy. I'll help you," Jacob called to the struggling swimmer as he ran across the sand. He picked up a large tree limb that had fallen on the beach and held the end of it out to the struggling boy.

"Grab on, I'll pull you in," Jacob called.

The other boy managed to get hold of the limb and Jacob pulled him to shore. What a strange looking child he was. He was so pale and his eyes were a funny golden color. He had wild, copper-colored hair and at the moment, it was sticking up all over his head. He was struggling and coughing. Jacob knelt down beside the boy and patted him on the back.

"It's all right now. You're safe. What's your name?"

"Edward Masen, I don't know how I got here. What's your name?" the boy asked, looking up at Jacob.

"My name is Jacob Black. My daddy is the Quileute chief. My mom's name is Naomi. I have two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. I'm 5 years old. How old are you, Edward."

"I don't know. I can't remember. I don't know what happened to me," Edward said as he lowered his head and began to cry.

Jacob put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Don't you worry now. I'll take you home with me and we will be safe," Jacob answered.

Edward smiled up at his new friend and reached out to hug Jacob. "Thank you for rescuing me," he said.

"No problem," Jacob answered, nuzzling his little head against Edward's face. "Hey, you sure are cold," Jacob said.

"I don't feel cold," Edward answered. "You feel really hot, like you got a fever," Edward said. "Are you sick, Jacob?"

"No, I'm not sick," Jacob answered. He sat down beside Edward and put his arm around him. "Wanna be my best friend?" he asked.

"Yep, I sure do. Nobody ever asked me to be a best friend before," Edward gasped, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Come on, Edward, let's go home," Jacob said, reaching for Edward's hand.

He stood up and looked around. Trouble was, Jacob couldn't remember where home was. He looked back at Edward sitting on the sand and he could tell that Edward knew he was lost too. Both boys jerked their heads up when they heard the sound of rustling in the trees near the lake. Edward stood up and Jacob took a protective stance in front of his new friend.

Three large wolves suddenly emerged from the woods and stood staring at the boys. "Oh my goodness!" Edward gasped, grabbing at Jacob's arm. Jacob stood his ground and tried to look fierce but he was just as frightened as his new friend. He leaned down slowly and picked up a rock. He tossed it in the direction of the wolves and shouted. "Get away from us!"

The large, black wolf in the front of the group moved very slowly forward, lowering his big head and trying not to seem frightening. He crept right up to the boys and sniffed at Jacob. Jacob didn't move. He remembered his daddy warning him not to run from animals in the woods. He tried to look tough but he didn't feel tough. Edward was cowering behind Jacob and holding tightly to his arm. The other two wolves disappeared into the woods for a moment.

"Hey, Sam, who is this kid? He looks just like Jacob used to look. Is he a cousin or something? I don't know him."

Jacob turned his head and saw two Quileute boys walking across the sand toward them. The big wolf turned to the boys and shook his big snout then he sauntered into the woods. Jacob watched as the big wolf re-emerged as a Quileute. He began to understand that they had been the wolves and he realized that he knew this somehow. It was as if some memory buried in the depths of his mind began to resurface. Yes, they were the shifters. He was a shifter too!

"What the heck! Look Paul, that little kid behind him is a freaking blood sucker!" the shorter boy laughed.

"You have to be kidding, Jared! Blood suckers know not to be on Quileute lands! Let's tear the kid apart!" Paul shouted.

Jacob pushed Edward farther behind him and clenched his little fists, bristling up at the big boys in front of him.

"You leave my friend, Edward, alone! He's not a blood sucker! He's just a little boy!" Jacob shouted.

"Edward, did you say Edward?" Jared gasped as he tried to get a better look at the copper-haired child cringing behind the little Quileute boy.

"Hey, kid, what's your name? Are you one of Jacob's relatives?" Paul asked.

"I am Jacob, stupid! My daddy is Billy Black, the chief! When he finds out you were being mean to me, he's going to kick your butt!" Jacob shouted.

"Paul, Jared, stand back. Something strange has happened here. I can tell you by his scent that that little boy is Jacob. He's telling the truth. The vampire with him is Edward Cullen. They've been changed somehow," the tall boy said as he came out of the woods.

"Come on, Sam, do you expect us to believe that?" Paul asked.

"Hey, I seem to remember my mom telling me something about never going into the sacred lake when the moon is full," Jared mumbled.

"Yes, on certain days of the year, when the moon is full, a spell is over the water of the lake. Anyone who enters it will be changed. It seems the two of them must have been in the lake. Jacob, did you fall into the water, you and Edward?" Sam asked.

Jacob kicked at the sand and looked around at the big boys standing over him. They seemed vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't seem to remember. "Yeah, I guess so," Jacob mumbled.

"Let's get the blood sucker while he's helpless!" Paul hissed. "One less vampire to worry about!"

"Yeah, let's get him!" Jared yelled.

Jacob felt something strange happening to him as he shoved Edward back toward the water. He was shaking and trembling all over and then suddenly, he was a wolf cub! He couldn't believe it. He could hear every thought in the heads of the boys standing in front of him.

"Don't you hurt my friend!" he yelled in wolf to them, knowing they could hear him in their heads.

Sam held his arm out to keep the two bigger boys back. Jacob turned his head when a very sickly, sweet smell invaded his nostrils. Across the lake he could make out figures coming quickly toward them.

"Carlisle, I'm glad you've come," Sam said. "It seems that Jacob and Edward have fallen under some kind of spell. They've been turned into children. Jacob can't seem to remember anything since he was about 5 years old."

The blonde haired vampire knelt on the sand in front of Jacob and Edward and reached out to Edward who was still cowering behind Jacob. "Do you remember me, Edward?" he asked.

Edward looked up fearfully and nodded his head. He stepped away from the little, russet-colored wolf cub and allowed the blonde vampire to take his hand. Jacob phased back to a little boy and stood naked on the sand, embarrassed at having no clothes to wear.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" asked the dark haired woman with the blonde vampire.

"I don't know, Esme. I've never encountered this kind of magic before. It's Quileute in nature. Sam, would your tribal elders know how to break this spell?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll ask them. Jacob, come with us. We'll take you back home," Sam said, reaching out toward Jacob.

"No!" Jacob shouted. "I want to stay with my friend, Edward!"

Jacob stomped his little foot in the sand and crossed his arms. He wouldn't budge even when Sam came toward him and tried to pick him up.

"Please don't hurt my friend!" Edward begged. Carlisle reached down and picked Edward up, holding him close and trying to soothe him.

"Jacob is a Quileute, Edward. He has to go back with these boys. They won't hurt him. They are going to take him back to his father's house. That is where he needs to go. You are coming back with Esme and me. I'm your father and she is your mother. Your brothers and sisters are at our home. You belong with us. He belongs with them. That's how it is. We'll try to get you back to yourself as soon as possible. Just trust us," Carlisle said.

Jacob struggled as Sam picked him up and began to carry him away into the woods. He reached back, with his little hands, toward Edward who was struggling in Carlisle's arms and reaching out to him. "Edward!" Jacob sobbed. "Jacob!" Edward screamed back. Both little boys cried their hearts out as they were separated from each other.

"Don't worry, Jacob. The elders will get you back to yourself in no time. There has to be a counter spell. There just has to be," Jared said.

Jacob didn't know about counter spells. He wanted his mommy. He wanted his daddy but most of all, he wanted his new, best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wolf and the Vampire

Part 2

Bed Time at the Cullen House

Edward clung to Carlisle as they flew through the woods, his father running as if for his very life. Esme ran beside them. Edward was confused and bewildered. He could not wrap his little head around the events of that night. How did he end up at the lake and why couldn't he remember anything? His father and mother didn't have the answers.

The little vampire soon noticed lights in the distance and a modern looking house came into view. He clung tighter as Carlisle hurried up the steps and into the house, Esme closing the door behind them. He sat little Edward down on the sofa and called to Esme to bring the others. Edward watched as 4 other vampires came into the room, staring curiously at him.

"Who is this darling, little immortal child?" a tall, pretty blonde asked as she came to kneel in front of Edward who was still sitting on the sofa.

"Rosalie, this is Edward. He's fallen under some kind of Quileute spell, he and Jacob Black have turned into little children," Carlisle answered.

"You've got to be kidding, Carlisle! How do we get him to change back?" asked the big, muscular vampire.

"I don't know, Emmett. Sam and his pack took Jacob. They are going to try and find out from their elders, how to break this spell. I hope they can figure this out. Meantime, we all have to help little Edward. He is confused and can't remember anything. We will have to teach him to hunt and watch him very carefully so that he doesn't hurt any humans," Carlisle warned.

"Carlisle, what if the Quileute elders can't figure this out?" asked a handsome vampire with curly, blonde hair.

"Then we take it one day at a time and hope Edward will be able to grow up again. We have all the time in the world, Jasper," Carlisle answered.

Edward sat silently on the sofa as Carlisle introduced him to his two brothers, Jasper and Emmett and his two sisters, Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie took to him right away, offering to babysit little "Eddie" while everyone else went to hunt. Carlisle wanted to teach Edward how to hunt but he thought it best to wait until the next day.

"Keep him away from Bella no matter what!" Carlisle warned all of them.

"Daddy, why does my throat burn so much?" Edward asked, clutching at his throat.

"Because you are a vampire and you thirst for blood. I have some blood put back that I will let you have. Esme, will you get the O+ and put it in a cup for Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Esme disappeared into the next room. When she came back she was carrying a foam cup with a straw in it. She held it out to Edward and he flinched when he saw that it was full of blood.

"Take it, Edward. It's what you need. Just try it and you will see that you'll feel much better," Carlisle encouraged.

"Ok, daddy, I'll try it," Edward said, reaching for the cup. He was surprised to find that he did indeed like it. He liked it very much.

It was decided that little Edward would stay with Emmett and Rosalie in their rooms that night. Though the vampires didn't sleep, little Edward seemed tired and was yawning. Rosalie took him upstairs, gave him a bath, helped him brush his teeth and then read him a bedtime story. She tucked him into their big, king-sized bed and covered him up.

"Sleep tight my little, precious one," she cooed to him as she turned out the lights.

Edward waited until he heard her descend the stairs. He jumped out of bed and padded across the floor to the door leading to the balcony. He'd been dressed in one of Alice's plain, black t-shirts. She and Rosalie were going to Seattle to get him some new clothes the very next day. For now, it was all he had. He opened the door and crept out onto the balcony.

"I just have to go find my best friend, Jacob. I hope he's ok," Edward whispered to the stuffed dog in his arms. Rosalie had given it to him to sleep with. He'd named it Jacob.

Coming Home on the Reservation

Jacob clung to Sam's big, strong arms as the older Quileute shifter carried the little boy back to La-Push. Jared and Paul had run ahead to explain things to Jacob's father, Billy. Sam was worried about Jacob. The little boy was crying softly against Sam's neck and was clearly suffering from amnesia. Soon enough, they came out of the woods near the little, red cabin that was Jacob's home. Paul and Jared were waiting outside for them.

"Did you tell Billy what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he's talking with Harry Clearwater and Quill's grandfather. They are convening a counsel of the village elders. Billy doesn't have any idea what to do. Nothing like this has happened for years. Quill's grandfather might remember something like this from when he was little, the other's don't," Paul answered.

Sam sat Jacob down and took his little hand. "Come on, Jake. Let's get you inside to your daddy."

Jacob looked hard at the house. It was familiar to him but he couldn't remember why. He followed Sam and the others inside. As soon as he saw his father, sitting in a wheel chair, Jacob began to remember little bits and pieces, flashes of his past. He let go of Sam's hand and ran to his father.

"Daddy!" Jacob cried as he clambered up into his father's lap in the wheel chair. "I'm in lots of trouble. Where's my mommy?" Jacob cried.

"Jake, your mommy is gone, honey. Don't you remember the accident? It put daddy in this wheel chair and sent your mommy to heaven," Billy answered as carefully as he could.

"Mommy is gone to heaven?" Jacob gasped.

"Yes, baby, she is. I'm so sorry," Billy sighed as he brushed Jacob's hair out of his eyes.

The little boy laid his head on his father's shoulder and cried. Billy told Jacob that his sisters had grown up and moved away. He tried to explain about Jacob being a wolf and being able to phase, though the little boy already knew about that. When Sam told Billy that Jacob and Edward had been friends, Billy was concerned.

Jared took Jacob to the bathroom and drew a bath for the little boy. He sat beside Jacob as he took his bath, then wrapped him in a soft towel and carried him back to his old room. Jacob found it vaguely familiar as well. Jared reached up and pulled a nude poster down off the wall, tossing it into the closet. Little Jacob was too young for trash like that.

Sam had gone looking for some clothes for Jacob from among the other families in La-Push and they gave him some little boy clothes. He came back with the clothes and helped Jared dress Jacob in clean underwear and fresh pajamas. Billy came in and helped tuck Jacob into bed.

"I'll take over now, boys," Billy said.

"Ok, we'll go now but please call if you need anything, Billy," Sam encouraged.

Jacob watched the three, big boys leaving and turned to face his father. "Daddy is mommy really gone to heaven?" he asked, a single tear sliding down his little cheek.

"Yes, Jake, she is. In the morning, I'll take you to the cemetery and you can see where she's been laid to rest. I'll call your sisters and find out if they can come home to see you soon," Billy answered. He leaned down and kissed Jacob's forehead. "Go to sleep little one. Maybe tomorrow things will be better."

Billy wheeled out of the room and flipped off the light. "Daddy, I don't like the dark!" Jacob cried.

"Sorry, son, I forgot," Billy answered, flipping on a light in the hallway for Jacob.

Jacob lay there in the bed that had been almost too little for him recently and felt lost and so alone. He missed his new, best friend and felt drawn to the little vampire somehow. He wanted to slip out the window, phase into his wolf and search for Edward. He didn't know that a few miles away, little Edward had slipped out and was searching for him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wolf and the Vampire

Part Three

Edward concentrated hard. He could smell the wolves and he knew he was breaking some kind of rule but he couldn't help it. He followed the scent of his family back to the lake, and then followed the scent of the wolves toward the Quileute village of La-Push. He would be able to find Jacob once he got there. He could hear all of their thoughts now as he crept from tree to tree. Word had gone around the town about Jacob being transformed into a child. Though Edward didn't understand it all, he did realize that both he and Jacob had been grown up boys earlier in the day and that now, tonight, they were little boys again. None of it made any sense to the little boy but he continued to creep along, hoping not to be caught. Carlisle had warned him that the penalty for trespassing on Quileute lands was death.

Soon enough, little Edward caught sight of a ramshackle red cabin. He snuck up to the window and looked inside. A man in a wheel chair was talking to another old Indian man who sat at the kitchen table. They were deep in conversation and didn't notice the little face peering through the glass at them. Edward moved down the side of the cabin and looked in the next window.

Jacob was curled up on one side in his bed, clutching the blanket and crying softly. Edward's little, dead heart broke at the sound of his new, best friends tears. He pulled a discarded car part over under the window, climbed up on it and tapped on the glass. Jacob sat up and looked at the window. His face lit up and he stood up in the bed and pushed the window up.

"Edward," Jacob cried, reaching through the window for his new friend.

Edward jumped up and climbed through the window, falling in a heap on Jacob's bed. He grabbed his new friend and hugged Jacob tightly.

"Jacob, I'm so glad I found you!" Edward exclaimed. "I came a long way, following your scent. I wanted to get to you. Look here at this toy my daddy gave me. It's a little dog but I named him Jacob because he reminds me of you when you turn into a wolf!" Edward laughed.

"Shh, be quiet. My daddy will hear you!" Jacob warned. "He's in the kitchen with my cousin Quill's grandfather. They are trying to figure out how to break the spell."

"I hope they don't break it," Edward said. "I don't want you to hate me, Jacob. My daddy said that you and me weren't friends before when we was all growed up. I don't want us to not be friends again." Edward said, reaching out and putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob reached out and put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "It don't matter now, Edward. When we get back to ourselves, I'll still be your friend. The wolves told me that I can't be your friend but they can't boss me around. My daddy is the chief! That means I'll be the chief someday. When I'm the chief, I'll make it so that the wolves and the vampires can be friends."

"Can I stay here and sleep with you, Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Sure you can! My daddy won't care. Just lay down here with me and cuddle up. You'll get warm if you lay beside me," Jacob encouraged.

Edward lay down on the little bed with Jacob and cuddled up to his new, best friend. Jacob put his arms around the little vampire and held him close. Edward tensed suddenly and pulled away. He sat up and closed his hand over his nose and mouth.

"What is it, Edward? Do I stink?" Jacob asked.

"Your blood smells so good, Jacob. My daddy told me I wasn't ever to drink anyone's blood, especially yours because it would kill them or make them like me. I don't want to make you like me and I don't want to kill you, Jacob," Edward answered.

"It won't kill me if you just take a little bit," Jacob answered.

"No, it will kill you, Jacob. My daddy said if a vampire drinks from a wolf, it will kill the wolf. Our venom is toxic to wolves. I can't drink from you," Edward answered.

"I have an idea," Jacob said. "Stay here."

Edward watched as his little friend padded over to the door and opened it. He looked cautiously out, and then disappeared, closing it behind him. Edward waited for a few minutes then Jacob came back with something in his hand. It was his father's straight razor. He climbed up into the bed beside Edward.

"What are you going to do, Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Just lay down flat and open your mouth, Edward. I'll cut my wrist with this razor and drip my blood into your mouth. I know it will hurt but my cuts heal really fast anyway. Just don't bite me, ok?" Jacob asked.

"Ok, Jacob, but I don't like this. I don't want you to get hurt," Edward answered.

"Don't worry. I heal fast," Jacob answered.

Edward lay back on the bed, his mouth directly under Jacob's outstretched arm. Jacob lifted the razor and held it to his little wrist. Edward held his breath as Jacob made the cut, watching his best friend's face contort with pain. It made Edward want to cry but the sight of the blood beading on the cut and then falling toward his open mouth distracted him from those thoughts.

Jacob's blood tasted so rich and salty to him. It was warm and thick. He drank mouthful after mouthful of it before the cut suddenly closed on its own, leaving no sign of a scar or any reminder that it had been there. Edward took the razor out of Jacob's little hand and carefully licked the blood off of it. Jacob grinned at him, then took the razor back and slipped out of the bed to take it back to the bathroom.

"Wow," Jacob said as he came back to the bed. "That made me dizzy."

"Well, we won't do it anymore," Edward said.

"Let's go to sleep, now. I'm tired," Jacob said, pulling the blankets up over them.

He reached for Edward and kissed him on the cheek. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite," he whispered.

"You sleep tight and don't let the vampire bite," Edward teased, kissing Jacob back on the top of his nose.

They fell asleep in Jacob's bed, the vampire and the wolf, mortal enemies in their real world. The two little boys slept soundly wrapped in each other's arms. Just two innocent boys taking comfort in each other's friendship during a twisted chain of events that left everyone around them reeling with confusion. They didn't understand why their people couldn't get along with each other. Children don't see the prejudices of others. Children don't care about such things.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wolf and the Vampire

Part 4

Jacob woke up in a state of confusion. He'd been dreaming about a terrible storm. He was running, in wolf form, through the forest. He was trying desperately to find something or someone but his target was eluding him. He reached the shore of the sacred lake and stood, the wind blowing through his shaggy fur. Standing on the sand before him, was a tall, muscular, young man. Jacob watched, transfixed, as the young man turned to face him. He recognized the eyes, he knew that face.

In the most desperate and piteous voice Jacob could imagine, the young man addressed him. "I'm lost," he cried.

Jacob sat up rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. The young man in the dream had been him, his former self, the person he'd been yesterday morning. The dream began to quickly fade as he struggled to untangle his little limbs from the quilts. That was when he noticed the small boy lying next to him in bed.

Edward was lying on his side, facing away from Jacob, clutching his dog toy tightly in his arms. The sunlight filtering through the open window fell on his little face and sparkled like a thousand, polished diamonds. Jacob couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch Edward's face with his fingertips.

"Pretty," he breathed.

Edward stirred, sat up and turned to face Jacob. "Hi, friend," he said as he stretched and yawned.

"I thought vampires don't sleep," Jacob murmured.

"Well, I was tired," Edward remarked. "I'm thirsty now."

"I'll get the razor," Jacob answered.

Edward reached out and took Jacob's arm. "No, you can't do that! You let me drink too much from you last night. Daddy said I wasn't to ever do that. It might kill you, Jacob and I don't want you to die."

"But you have to eat, Edward," Jacob remarked with frustration.

"I'll hunt some small animal in the woods. Let me sneak out the window and I'll go find something," Edward assured him.

"If you try to sneak out now, the pack will get you. I'll get my daddy to drive you back home," Jacob said as he clambered out of the bed and padded down the hallway.

Billy Black was asleep in his recliner in the living room. He'd been awake late into the night, reading over old, spell books in an attempt to discover the antidote to the lake curse. He felt as if the press of time was upon them. He seemed to remember something he'd read as a child, that warned if the spell wasn't broken within a certain period of time, it would be forever. Billy feared that Jacob would be trapped in a child's body for all time. Jacob climbed up into Billy's lap and shook his father gently.

"Daddy, wake up! I need help!" he said.

"What is it, Jake?" Billy asked.

"Edward came to see me last night. He slept here. Can you drive him home so the pack don't tear him all up?" Jacob begged.

"Jake, are you telling me that Edward was here all night?" Billy gasped.

"Yep, he slept in my bed with me. Don't worry, daddy. We didn't do nothing bad," Jacob said.

Billy pushed himself out of the recliner and into his wheel chair. "Go get your friend. We need to get him out of here before Sam and the other's smell his scent."

Jacob ran back to his room and took little Edward by the hand. "Come on, Edward. Daddy is taking you home," he said, tugging on his best friend's hand.

"I don't want to go home yet," Edward whinnied.

"You need to hunt," Jacob answered firmly.

Edward finally relented and allowed Jacob to lead him down the hall. Billy cringed when he saw Jacob holding Edward's hand but he said nothing as the little boys held the door open for him and he rolled his wheel chair down the ramp and out to the truck. Billy pulled himself up into the front seat and Jacob folded the wheel chair up and put it in the back of the truck. Jacob climbed into the front seat next to his daddy and Edward sat by the window.

"Duck down, Edward," Billy said as they pulled out of the drive. Edward stayed down all the way through the reservation. When they were off Quileute lands, Jacob told him that he could sit up again.

Soon enough, the Cullen's isolated drive came into view. "You can let me out here, Billy, if you don't want to go no closer," Edward said.

Billy pulled into the drive and continued on. "I came this far, I'll take you the rest of the way up."

When the house appeared before them through a break in the trees, Jacob's brow furrowed. "I've been here before, daddy," he said.

"Yes, Jacob, you have been here before. You've been here lots of times," Billy answered.

Jacob got out behind Edward and walked his friend up the steps. Rosalie came running out of the house and yanked Edward up into her arms.

"Oh, God, Edward, we've been so worried about you!" she cried. "You mustn't ever run off like that again, the pack might get you!" she exclaimed, brushing her hands through Edward's hair. "Come inside, you smell like dog! I'll get you cleaned up in a minute."

Edward looked back at Jacob and reached out for him. "I want Jake!" he cried, twisting about in her arms.

Rosalie continued on up the steps, ignoring the little, Quileute boy standing in the drive. Edward began to fight her in earnest. Billy called to Jacob telling him to get back in the truck. By that time, Edward was snarling like and animal and struggling against Rosalie. Carlisle stepped out onto the porch and assessed the situation.

"Mr. Black, I'm grateful for your hospitality to my son last night. I'm afraid he's quite attached to Jacob. I was hoping we could return the favor and allow Jacob to stay here tonight with Edward. We'd bring him to the border in the morning so you can pick him up, if that would be all right with you," he said.

Billy sat staring at Carlisle. He was unsure how to proceed. The last place he wanted to leave his little boy was in a house full of vampires. Jacob stood looking back at his father, his face showing his eagerness to stay. Finally Billy shrugged. "Ok, but if anything happens to my son…"

"He will be safe, I promise you," Carlisle answered.

Jacob ran back to the truck, climbed inside and hugged his father. "I'll be good, daddy," he promised.

"Just be careful, Jacob. You are my only reason to live. If something was to happen to you… I know it won't, just be careful," he warned.

"I will, daddy," Jacob said solemnly.

He turned and ran up the steps, following Carlisle into the house. Billy watched his only son entering the home of the enemy, sighed, and turned the truck around.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wolf and the Vampire

Part Six

Jacob sat on the floor in Edward's room looking around at the wall of CD's and the huge bed in the center of the room. "Jeez, Edward, this doesn't look like a kid's room to me," Jacob said.

"No, it doesn't. My daddy said this was my room when I was big but I don't remember. Do you remember being big, Jake?" he asked.

"Some of it I can remember. Little bits come back to me. I know we were not friends but I want us to be. Do you remember anything at all about being big?" Jacob asked.

"I remember that I had to hunt animals. That's about all I can remember. I know my family. I know that I used to know you. I remember a girl named Bella. Do you remember Bella, Jacob? My daddy said we kind of fought over her and that was why we hated each other. I wouldn't ever hate you over a girl, Jake."

Jacob was quiet for a moment as memories of a petite, dark haired girl with brown eyes and a shy smile invaded his thoughts. "Yes, I remember her but I don't want to think about her, Edward. It makes me sad when I do and I don't know why. I don't want to be sad. Let's go play outside. I want to change into my wolf and go running in the woods. Do you want to run with me?"

"Yes, I'll run with you, Jake."

Edward stood up and pushed his window open. He gestured for his little friend to follow and they jumped together down to the ground. Normal little boys would have been killed by such a distance but not them. They rolled in the grass laughing and then walked to the edge of the yard and slipped into the woods. Rosalie watched them and followed after at a safe distance. She didn't entirely trust little Jacob with Edward.

As soon as they were out of sight of the house, Jacob began to undress. Edward turned his head to give his new, best friend some privacy but he couldn't help but steal a glance just to see if Jacob was bigger than him. All boys, even vampire ones, wonder about things like that. Edward was disappointed but he expected it would be like that. Jacob was bigger than him anyway. Not that it mattered. Edward didn't really care that much. He might be bigger when he was all grown up.

Jacob phased into the little, wolf cub and barked to Edward that he was ready. Edward discovered that to his complete surprise, he could hear Jacob's thoughts. He grinned and reached out to pat Jacob's head.

"I can hear you when you are thinking, Jacob. You just need to think something at me and I'll know what you want to say," Edward told his friend.

"Good, let's go run now," Jacob thought to him.

Edward took off in the direction of the meadow. He liked it there though he didn't know why. They crashed through the trees like wild things, not aware that a certain blonde haired vampire was following them to keep an eye on their capers.

The meadow came into view and Jacob turned his fluffy head back toward Edward who had run up behind him. Jacob flopped down and rolled in the grass much as a puppy would do.

"Play fetch with me!" Edward cried as he grabbed a stick and threw it to Jake.

Jacob caught the stick in him mouth and ran away from Edward. Edward squealed and ran after the wolf cub, catching Jacob's tail. They struggled, rolling around on the ground, Edward laughing and grabbing at the stick; Jacob growling and trying to keep it away.

Rosalie stood hidden in the trees and watched. She realized that they were just playing like two, little boys but she couldn't help her aversion to Jacob. It wasn't natural for them to like each other so much. She wondered what would happen when they switched back. She wondered if they would still like each other or if things would go back to normal. Part of her hoped that maybe the boys wouldn't remember being little.

They played in the meadow all afternoon. For Edward it was like having a new puppy. Jacob was just bigger than the average puppy. Sometime towards evening, Jacob began to get hungry and tired and Edward was thirsty. They caught a rabbit in the bushes and Edward drank its blood while Jacob watched. Then Edward suggested they head for home.

"I know you're tired, Jake. I'm kind of tired too. It's going to be so much fun having you spend the night with me. Don't worry; my family won't eat you while you sleep. I won't ever let anyone hurt you, Jacob," Edward answered.

Jacob phased back and untied his clothes from his leg. Edward watched his little friend get dressed and then took Jacob's hand and they started for home. As the boys were heading back toward the house, they heard some noise in the bushes. Three, young, Quileute boys stepped out in their path. The boys looked to be about 9 or 10 years old.

"What the hell is this shit? Look at this crap! A little vampire, I thought it was not allowed to make little freaks. Wait till I tell Sam about this! Who the heck are you?" the boy asked, pushing at Jacob's arm.

"You leave him alone!" Edward shouted, trying to pull Jacob back toward him.

"I'm Jacob Black, who the heck are you?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob Black, you ain't Jacob Black!" the bigger boy shouted. "Jacob is a teenager. You ain't a teenager. You so look like him though. Are you his cousin or something? Are you a filthy half-breed like him?"

"Don't call me that! I am Jacob and you shouldn't call me names. That's not nice!" Jacob shouted.

"Half-breed, half-breed, Jacob is a half-breed and so are you, you little freak!" the boy shouted, laughing at Jacob.

Jacob stood in front of the boys, his eyes filling up with tears. "My mommy is dead! When you call me a half-breed you are making fun of her because she was white! I don't have my mommy any more. You are Quileute but you are not like me. My daddy is the chief and when he finds out what you said…"

"Your daddy ain't the chief! Billy Black is the chief and he only has one son. Jacob is a teenager, I told you that. It ain't you so quit saying that!" the boy said as he shoved Jacob down in the dirt.

Edward sprang forward and slammed into the boy, knocking him into the dust. At that moment, Rosalie jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Edward. "Get the hell off of our lands!" she shouted at the little, Quileute boys. They took one look at her and did an about face, disappearing into the bushes. The bigger boy looked back at Jacob sitting in the dust, his little face streaked with tears and laughed. "Half-breed vampire lover!" he shouted as he turned away.

Jacob hung his head and sobbed. Edward didn't know what to say. He didn't know what a half-breed was. He looked up at Rosalie and tugged on her sleeve. "Rosie, what's a half-breed?" he asked.

"Shush, Edward," she answered as she scooped him up into her arms and stood looking down at Jacob. Something in her cold demeanor melted as she listened to his piteous sobs. She reached down and took him by the arm.

"Come with me, Jacob. You and Edward are going to have a fun time this evening. Don't worry about what those boys said. When you get changed back to yourself, you can kick their asses!"

Jacob got up, wiping his nose on his sleeve and let her take his hand. She led the boys back to the house and up the stairs. Esme met them on the porch smiling when she saw that Jacob had been crying she leaned down and put her hands on his shoulders.

"What happened, Rosalie?" she asked.

"Some Quileute boys made fun of Jacob," she answered.

"Come inside, honey. Don't you worry about that now. You are with friends and we care about you," she said as she reached out and hugged the little boy to herself.

Jacob loved that feeling. He knew Esme wasn't his mother but he missed that feeling of a grown woman caring about him like that. His father loved him but only a woman could hug like that, only a woman could make you feel that way. Esme understood that and it was what Jacob had been missing for so long. He sighed and melted against her as she picked him up and held him in her arms. He didn't even mind the cold.

"Mommy, will you make chocolate cupcakes for Jacob?" Edward asked.

"You bet I will!" Esme smiled, rubbing her nose against Jacob's little one. He smiled and leaned against her shoulder as she carried him into the kitchen and sat him down on a stool.

Rosalie put Edward down beside him and went to help Esme. The boys grinned at each other, watching the two vampire women moving lightning fast to make the cupcakes. No one noticed when the front door opened. No one paid attention to the sound of footsteps behind them but everyone turned around at the sound of a voice that was both familiar and strange to the little boy's ears.

"Esme, Rosalie, who are these little boys… Oh my God! Edward! Jacob! What the hell? What's going on?"

"Bella, please sit down. We need to explain something," Esme said, coming around the counter and taking the girl by the arm.

Jacob turned to look up at her. He knew her. He knew those eyes. Memories began to flash into his mind, fixing up motorcycles in a garage, racing them on a lonely stretch of road, watching movies with her, kissing her in her father's kitchen, then the heart-wrenching feeling of a breaking heart took him so by shock that he gasped and clutched at his little chest.

"You hurt me!" he cried looking straight at her. "You made me cry!" Jacob jumped down from the stool and ran outside.

"Jake!" Edward shouted and leaped down to follow his friend.

Jacob was sitting on the front steps staring into the woods. He didn't turn around when Edward sat down beside him. "I loved her. You took her away from me. That was why we couldn't be friends, Edward. That was why we hated each other."

Edward put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I don't want that dumb girl now. I don't care about girls. They are icky! You are my bestest friend in the whole world. Girls are awful!" Edward said.

Jacob sniffed and turned to face Edward. "You won't still feel like that when my daddy changes us back. You'll forget all about me and run back to that girl again. I'll be alone just like before with nobody to love."

"Jake, I promise you I won't leave you alone no more," Edward assured him, putting his arm around Jacob's shoulders.

The little boys sat together on the porch, watching Emmett and Jasper tossing a football on the lawn. Emmett turned toward them and threw the ball in their direction. "Catch, Eddie!" he yelled.

Edward reached up and caught the ball effortlessly. He stood and threw it back to them. "Come on, play with us," Jasper encouraged.

"Jake, do you want to play too?" Edward asked.

"They didn't ask me to play, Edward, only you," Jacob answered, kicking miserably at the dirt near his feet. "Go on and play with them. I don't really want to anyway."

"You can stay here and watch. The cupcakes will be done pretty soon," Edward offered.

Jacob sat watching as Edward ran out into the yard and took a spot near Jasper. The bigger vampires were careful of Edward as they played with him, tossing the ball high so he would have to jump up to catch it. The front door opened and the sound of footsteps behind him, alerted Jacob to the presence of another.

Bella sat down on the steps with him and put her arms around him, pulling him close to her chest. She smelled so good. A sudden warm feeling descended over Jacob, a calm almost like the one he'd experienced when Esme picked him up but different. He felt himself easing against her and liking that feeling.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry this happened to you," she whispered. "Your dad will find a way to change you back. Just keep hoping."

She ran her fingers through his short, spikey, black hair. He closed his eyes and wrapped his little arms around her. He felt a sense of completeness as he held her though he was baffled by that feeling.

"Bella, why did you make me cry? Why did you choose Edward instead of me?" he asked.

"Jake, I didn't ever want to hurt you. You and I were best friends. Edward and I were more than that. I don't know if you can understand all of this but you seem to remember more of it than Edward does. Do you remember us being friends?" she asked.

"I remember us being more than that but you wouldn't let me love you. Why? Wasn't I good enough for you? Is it because Edward is a vampire and rich and I'm just a poor Quileute? Is that the reason? Do you think I'm ugly, Bella?" Jake asked, leaning back and looking at her with eyes that seemed much too wise for a little boy.

"No, Jacob. You are beautiful. I didn't want to choose. I hated to choose. It had nothing to do with money. It had nothing to do with Edward being a vampire. I loved him first and that love was burned into my soul. I couldn't break it even when I wanted to. You tried to help me but it was just too strong. If this world we all lived in wasn't so messed up, you would have been the one for me, Jake. It just didn't turn out that way," she answered, still holding tightly to him.

Jacob pushed her away and stood up. "You are a bad girl! You make big boys feel like crying. You made both of us sad and you hurt both of us! You play games and you are no good! Don't ever talk to me again!"

Jacob ran into the house and slammed the door. He looked for Esme and found her in the kitchen. He stood shaking for a moment, and then ran to her, holding out his arms. He grabbed her around the waist and held on for dear life. "Bella makes me sad," he cried.

Esme reached down and picked him up, cuddling him against her neck. Bella walked into the kitchen and shook her head sadly. "I wasn't trying to make him cry, Esme," she said.

"Bella, I think it would be best if you just left for now," Esme answered.

Edward pushed open the kitchen door and ran in, pushing Bella aside. "Mommy is Jacob ok?" he asked.

"Yes, he's ok. Why don't you take him up to your room and play for a while? Alice and Rosalie have been re-decorating it for you," Esme answered, sitting Jacob down and patting him on the bottom to scoop him toward Edward. Edward took Jacob's hand and led him toward the stairs. He looked back at Bella and scowled.

"I hate you, you bad girl!" Edward yelled. "You hurt my Jacob and made him cry. Girls don't do that! If you ever hurt him again, I'll tear you all to pieces!"

Bella gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She hung her head and started to cry. Edward grinned. "That's good. Now you can see how it feels to be sad," he whispered as he pulled Jacob up the stairs.

Edward closed his bedroom door and put his arms around Jacob, hugging his best friend close. "Don't you even think about that stupid girl anymore, Jacob. I don't love her no more. I only love you and no one will ever make us hate each other again."

Jacob looked at Edward and grinned, his little eyes full of unshed tears. Edward leaned forward and brushed his mouth over Jacob's. "Hey, what are you doing?" Jacob gasped. "Boys don't kiss other boys."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you feel better," Edward answered, just as confused by his gesture as Jacob was.

"Are you a gay vampire or something?" Jacob asked laughing.

"Maybe, what is a gay vampire?" Edward asked.

"It means you like boys better than girls," Jacob answered.

Edward looked down and noticed that he was still holding Jacob's hand. "I guess I must be a gay vampire then. I like you better than any dumb girl."

"It don't mean like that, Edward. It means when you really like boys, you know like you want to marry boys instead of girls."

"Oh, well, I don't want to marry no one right now, Jake. Do you want to marry somebody?"

"No, I don't ever want to feel like Bella makes me feel. You don't make me feel like that but I still feel sad about all of it sometimes. I don't think I was a very happy big boy, Edward," Jacob sighed.

"Don't let's worry about it no more. Look, my sisters made a new room for me."

Jacob and Edward stood looking around at the new room. The girls had bought a new flat screen television with a gaming system, new bedspread and curtains, and some toys that were age appropriate for the boys. They began to explore the new room together, hand in hand, Bella, for the moment forgotten.

Edward sat down on one of the two, bean-bag cushions and pulled Jacob down on the one beside him. "Let's play X-Box!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not very good at it," Jacob answered. "I didn't have one."

"I'll learn you how to play!" Edward said, handing the controller to Jacob. Their fingers brushed together as he did so and Edward blushed.

Jacob noticed the strange feeling that passed between them but didn't say anything. When Esme opened the door later, she found them engrossed in a game and oblivious to anything else. She smiled and stepped into the room, standing with her arms crossed and watching their innocent faces. She wished that they might just stay like that forever and forget all the drama that had so plagued their lives lately. If only they could just forget about Bella, then maybe they would be able to stay friends.

She wondered what would happen when the two boys really did get changed back, if that were even possible. They played together like two, best friends. Esme had always known that Edward never hated Jacob. Even in the heart of it, he'd wanted to be friends with the boy. Their positions in life had cruelly made them mortal enemies though they had never really known each other. The miserable way Bella had used both of them had enforced that dislike. She shook her head and sighed.

"Boys, the cupcakes are ready. Edward, Carlisle made a milkshake for you with type A blood. You can drink it while Jacob eats his cupcakes. Come downstairs"

"Is that dumb girl gone, mommy?" Edward asked.

"Yes, baby, she's gone. Now go and wash up, then come down and eat. After that, you can take your baths and get ready for bed. Alice bought you both some pajama's today. I'll have her put them on your bed," Esme answered.

The boys got up and bounded down the stairs. Esme followed them more slowly. She'd always wanted little boys. Rosalie, on the other hand, had wanted girls but it didn't matter. They were here now and it was wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wolf and the Vampire

Part Six

Jacob and Edward sat on the floor in front of the huge, flat screen television in the Cullen's living room. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett sat on the sofa behind them and Esme, Rosalie and Alice were in the kitchen cleaning up from the cupcakes. They were watching Funniest Animals and little Edward kept pointing at the television and laughing.

"Lookie, Jake, did you see that elephant sit down on that guy's head? Can you imagine that?" he snorted, spraying blood from his type A milkshake all over Jacob.

"Hey, you got blood all over me! That's not very nice, Edward," Jacob protested, wiping at the drops of blood on his face.

Carlisle got up quickly and fetched a damp towel from the kitchen to wipe Jacob off with. Jasper was eyeing the drops of blood on the little shifter with a look that made Carlisle more than a bit nervous.

"Daddy, Jacob has chocolate icing all over his nose!" Edward laughed.

"Yes, Edward, he sure does," Carlisle answered, dapping at the icing on Jacob's nose.

"You boys are a mess! Alice, help me give them a bath," Rosalie sighed.

"Oh, do we have to do it now?" Edward whined.

"Yes you do! It's late and you boys need to get to bed soon," Rosalie answered.

"Boys, if you're both very good, I'll come up and read you a story after you take your bath," Esme promised.

"Ok, mommy, we'll be very good, won't we Jake?" Edward asked, turning to look at his little friend.

"Yep," Jacob answered, smiling up at Esme.

Rosalie picked up Edward and Alice picked up Jacob. The girls carried the little boys upstairs and sat them down in the massive, master bathroom in front of the big, marble tub. Rosalie adjusted the water and poured in a lot of bubble bath while Alice went back to Edward's room to fetch the new pajama's they'd bought for the boys.

"Edward, there are some new, bath toys under the sink that you boys can play with. Why don't you get them?" Rosalie asked.

Edward fished around under the sink until he located the Wal-Mart sack full of bath toys. He tossed it to Jacob who dumped them into the tub. Rosalie stood up as Alice came back into the room.

"Ok, boys, get undressed and get in," she said.

Edward began to undress; allowing Rosalie to help him but Jacob blushed and stood shifting his weight from foot to foot. Alice knelt down in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"What's the matter, Jacob?" she asked.

"I don't want to get naked in front of big girls. You girls knew me when I was a big boy and I don't want to do that," Jacob said miserably.

"That's ok, Jake. We'll turn around until you get in the water, how will that be?" Alice asked.

"I guess that will be ok," Jacob said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but turned around with Alice and waited until Edward assured them that both boys were in the tub. The girls knelt down beside the bath to help the boys. Jacob insisted he didn't need any help but he did allow Alice to wash his little back for him. Edward didn't seem to care what Rosalie washed. He was having too good of a time playing with the new toys.

Alice couldn't help but notice that Jacob seemed more subdued than Edward and she wondered about it but didn't say anything. She would ask Carlisle about it later. The boys laughed and splashed each other with water, as they played with the bath toys. Rosalie was over the moon with having Edward to take care of and she didn't even seem to mind little Jacob. Alice felt unsure about it all. She hoped the Quileute's could break the spell soon.

"Boys, it's time to get out now. Jacob, Alice has your towel. Edward here is yours," Rosalie said, holding up a towel so Edward could step into it. Jacob stood up more reluctantly and reached for the towel, wrapping it around himself. The boys followed Rosalie and Alice back into their room where Alice had laid out clean underwear and the new pajama's for them on Edward's bed.

Jacob's pajamas were a size larger than Edward's and had cars on them. Edwards's had airplanes on them. The girls turned around so the boys could get dressed again, then helped them get tucked into Edward's big bed and covered them with the new, Lion King bedspread. Alice thought it was appropriate considering that Jacob was part animal anyway. The boys were just starting to get comfortable when Edward jumped up.

"Oh, my goodness! Jacob we didn't say our prayers! Good little boys always say their prayers. My mommy used to tell me that only little boys who say their prayers will get to heaven…" Edward trailed off, looking suddenly confused.

Rosalie glanced toward Alice and neither one knew what to say. Edward had remembered his real mother and what she'd told him. Jacob reached over and took Edward's hand. "Come on, Edward. Let's get down beside the bed and say our prayers. I want to get to heaven, don't you?"

"Yes," Edward answered, as he crawled out of the bed after Jacob.

Both boys knelt down and folded their little hands. Alice cleared her throat. "Rosalie, maybe you could lead them…" she said.

"Umm, I'm not sure…" Rosalie stammered.

Esme entered the room and both girls shot her a nervous glance. She smiled and knelt down beside the boys. "All right boys, do you remember the prayer to say before bedtime?"

"You mean the Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep prayer?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Jacob, do you remember it, Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, mommy, I remember it," Edward answered.

Esme prayed with the boys and then tucked them into bed. Rosalie brought her a book to read to them and turned out the big, overhead light as she and Alice prepared to leave. Both girls leaned down and kissed the boys goodnight.

Esme read in the light from the bedside lamp. It was a story about Peter Rabbit and the adventures he got himself into. Edward was bouncing about in the bed and trying not to fall asleep. Jacob was lying quiet and listening to her read. After a while, Edward crashed and fell asleep. When Esme closed the book, she leaned down and brushed his wild, copper hair out of his eyes and kissed him goodnight. She looked over at Jacob and noticed his somber expression. She reached across Edward and cupped Jacob's little chin in her hand.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" she asked.

"It won't be like this when we change back. Edward will go back to being my enemy and none of you will like me as much as you do now. I was very lonely before. I didn't feel much loved. I don't want to go back to feeling like that. I sometimes wish that my daddy wouldn't be able to change us back," Jacob said.

Esme was shocked at the maturity of his words. She'd noticed earlier that he appeared to be a bit different than Edward. It seemed that Edward was all little boy but with Jacob, sometimes the older boy would come out from time to time. She couldn't understand it.

"Jacob, I will always love you. I will always see you as one of the family. I want you to know that you can always come to me no matter what happens in your life and I will be someone to listen or a shoulder to cry on if that is what you need. I know Bella hurt you badly and it isn't fair the burdens you've had to carry for one so young and without your mother to help you. I know it hasn't been easy for you. Just remember me, Jacob, when you are changed back. I would have loved to have been your mother," she said as she leaned down over Edward to hug the little shifter.

"Thank you… Mommy," Jacob said.

Esme felt her eyes watering and she stood up and smiled down at him. "Go to sleep, little angel," she whispered as she turned off the bedside lamp.

"Mommy, I don't like the dark!" Jacob cried.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll turn on the closet light for you," she said as she hurried across the room and switched on the closet light, closing the door just a little, to dim the brightness for him. "Is that better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Jacob answered.

"Call me if you need anything, honey," she said as she stepped out into the hall.

Esme closed the door behind her and held her hand over her mouth. She felt so terribly sad for little Jacob. His life had not been fair. She wished and not for the first time, that he and Edward might just stay little boys and grow up together. Perhaps they could find the happiness that had eluded them both the first time around. Esme would do whatever she had to do to keep them safe and happy. Even if that meant going against what everyone else thought was best. She slipped into Rosalie's room and sat down on the side of the bed to talk with her. Esme had a plan and she would need help to make it work.

Quileute Reservation, Billy Black's House

Old Quill sat staring at the parchment laid out on the table in front of him. He cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses and reached for the can of beer that Sam had sat down in front of him. "Billy, if even part of this is correct, then we might have hope. We just have to get the boys back to the lake on the night of the next full moon and get them into the water again. If what is written here is true, then they should change back to themselves," he said, in his gravelly voice.

Sam looked at Billy with a worried expression. "Billy, that's almost a month away. What are we going to do with Jacob until then?" he asked.

"Just keep him safe and don't let anything happen to him, that's what we'll do," Billy answered.

"Where is he now," Sam asked.

Billy cleared his throat nervously and shifted around in his wheel chair. "He's over at the Cullen's. They invited him to a sleepover with little Edward."

Everyone in the room turned toward Billy with incredulous looks on their faces. "He is where?" Sam gasped.

"Sam, they aren't going to hurt him," Billy protested.

"Billy, Jacob is your son and a member of my pack! What you did is…well… it's… it's…" Sam stammered.

"It's his God damn business, that's what it is!" old Quill interjected. "You can't tell a man how to raise his child, Samuel Uley! Billy has done a fine job of taking care of Jacob all this time and it's not your place to question him about it now!"

"I'm just worried about Jacob's safety, Quill. He's a little boy! If they all decide to have him for lunch, how will he protect himself?" Sam asked.

"For heaven's sake, Sam, they aren't going to eat him. They don't even like the way he smells!" Billy exclaimed.

"I'm saying I don't like this," Sam responded as he got up and motioned for the rest of the pack to follow him.

"Sam, stay off their lands," Billy warned.

"I'm not going on their lands, Billy. I'm taking my pack on a run of the perimeter to make sure everything is ok. But if I even suspect they've hurt him in any way…" Sam said.

"They won't," Billy assured him.

He and old Quill sat watching as the pack ambled out and took off in a run across the yard. "Billy, maybe you should call and make sure he's ok," old Quill encouraged.

"He's fine, Quill. I'd stake my life on it. I've always known where Jacob is and when he feels hurt I can sense it somehow. It's been that way since he was a baby. He's safe and relatively content right now. That has me worried but not for the same reason Sam is worried," Billy said.

"What do you mean, Billy?" Quill asked.

"I'm afraid he'll like it there so much he won't want to come home," Billy answered.

Cullen's House

The two little boys slept soundly in Edward's bed. Moonlight played upon their peaceful, innocent faces. Edward's little arm was wrapped around his stuffed dog and Jacob's was around a little, black, stuffed bat that Emmett had given him. He'd named it little Eddie. Edward shifted in his sleep and rolled over against Jacob. His free arm tossed loosely across his friend as he slept. Edward dreamed the dreams of little boys, of snails, shells and puppy dog's tails. Jacob's dreams were the stuff of nightmares.

It was the recurrent dream of running through the forest during a terrible storm. The wind was lashing the tree's violently about and the rain and hail was pelting down on Jacob's wolf as he ran, as fast as he could on four legs, through the deluge. He was searching, searching frantically, for something.

As he came out of the woods into the clearing near the lake, he saw the same boy standing in the wind and rain. It was himself as he'd been before the change. Little Jacob phased back into human form and ran up to his teenage self. The bigger boy was holding his hands out toward his younger self, his face streaked with tears and his expression so sad and mournful.

"I'm lost! You have to find me before it's too late or I'll be lost forever. You're the only one who can get me back. Please, please help me! You have to!" he pleaded with his younger self.

Little Jacob reached out toward his older self and just before their fingertips touched, there was a flash of lightening and Jacob woke up screaming and clawing frantically at the sheets. He clambered out of the bed and ran down the stairs gasping for breath.

The Cullen's had been sitting together in the living room talking about the predicament with the little boys, when Jacob burst through the room. He stopped and stared at them as if he couldn't believe he was seeing them, and then ran out onto the porch.

"Jacob!" Esme cried. She jumped up and ran after him, Carlisle close behind her.

They found him kneeling in the grass, staring at his little hands as he held them out in front of him. He turned and looked up at them.

"Who am I? What happened to me? I have to get myself back before it's too late!" he cried as he covered his little face with his hands.

Esme ran down to him and scooped him up into her arms. "Jacob, you just had a bad dream. Everything is alright…" she began.

"No, everything is not alright! Everything is pretty freaking far from alright!" he shouted, his voice was that of a little boy but the words belonged to the teenager that was trapped within.

Esme tried to comfort him as he shook and sobbed. Carlisle looked worried and for once, didn't know what to say. "What's happening to him, Carlisle?" she asked. "Whatever it is, it isn't happening to Edward."

"I know. I've noticed that Edward isn't as affected by all of this. I don't think he even remembers being grown up. Jacob does remember and he can't bring the two half's of himself together. If we don't get them back soon, I fear for his state of mind," Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with Jacob?" Jasper asked. He and Emmett had come out onto the porch and were watching with concerned looks.

"It's nothing, boys. He just had a bad dream," Carlisle said.

Jasper's face showed that he didn't quite believe that explanation. Emmett spoke up. "Carlisle, maybe we should take him home."

"No, absolutely not!" Esme cried, clutching Jacob tightly to her chest. "No one is taking him away from me… I mean from Edward," she corrected. "Edward wants him to stay here tonight and that is what he's going to do. Jacob is fine, aren't you sweetheart?" she asked, smoothing his hair back from his eyes.

Jacob sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Yes, mommy, I'm ok now," he answered. She smiled and stood up, holding him close to her. "You see, now, he wants to stay with us, don't you, baby," she said.

"Yes, I want to stay. I'm sleepy," Jacob answered.

"Come back to bed, darling. I'll sit with you until you fall asleep," Esme cooed to him as she carried him up the stairs.

As soon as she was gone, Emmett turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle…" he began.

"Yes, Emmett, I know. This is not good."

Authors Note: I'll be changing the rating on this fic due to the language in it. I wanted to give props to Rat3000 for the idea of a bat toy named little Eddie. Thanks girl!


	7. Chapter 7

The Wolf and the Vampire

Part Seven

Morning came over the Cullen house. Esme was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her little angels and Rosalie was setting the table. Outside, Billy Black sat in his truck talking animatedly with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett stood nearby.

"Dr. Cullen, we have to get the boys into the lake on the night of the next full moon. If our research is correct, they will change back to themselves," Billy said.

"Billy, will they remember what happened or will it be as if it never occurred?" Carlisle wondered.

"I can't say for certain. We really are only going on legends here. We can hope for the best, that they will be fine and that they will remember everything but we just don't know," Billy answered.

Esme froze in the kitchen, her powerful ears picking up threads of the conversation. It had been only three days since the change. The next full moon wouldn't occur for 27 days. She would only have her babies until that night. She steadied her shaking hands and plastered a fake smile on her face as the boys bounded down the stairs, their faces freshly washed, dressed in the new clothes the girls had bought for them. Alice followed after and helped little Edward up onto the stool. Jacob climbed up beside him.

"Mommy, what's for breakfast? Did you fix me and Jacob some good grub?" little Edward asked, giggling and poking at Jacob.

"Now, Edward, you be good!" Rosalie said, smiling down at him.

"Jacob, did you sleep well after your bad dream?" Esme asked.

"Yes, mommy I did sleep well," Jacob answered.

"Hey, she ain't your mommy, Jacob. She's my mommy!" Edward protested.

"I'm glad he's calling me mommy, Edward. I want him to," Esme answered.

Rosalie glanced over at Alice, both girls exchanging a silent look of concern but neither one spoke. Carlisle walked into the kitchen followed by Jasper. He sat down beside Jacob and fluffed Jacob's hair.

"Jacob, your father is outside. He's come to take you home," Carlisle said.

"Oh, daddy, can't Jacob stay with us longer? I'll be so good if you let him stay. I don't want him to go!" Edward pleaded.

"Now, Edward, Jacob's father wants to see Jacob too," Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, don't you think it would be best if Jacob stays with us? We can take much better care of him than his crippled father. Jacob can play with Edward and he will have much nicer things if he lives with us, I mean stays with us," Esme said.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. "Esme, may I speak to you?" he asked, gesturing for her to follow him.

She wiped her hands on a dish cloth as she sat the plate of food in front of Jacob and motioned for Rosalie to fetch his orange juice. Edward was drinking a cup of fresh blood that Carlisle had prepared for him earlier. Rosalie moved to get the juice for Jacob and he started into his plate of biscuits and gravy.

"Wow, Edward, mommy sure is a good cook, isn't she?" Jacob asked.

"I told you she ain't your mommy, Jacob," Edward answered.

"She likes for me to call her that and I'm going to do it!" Jacob protested.

"Boys, don't fight!" Rosalie admonished.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I don't want you to leave. I don't care if you call her mommy," Edward said, putting his hand on Jacob's arm.

Jacob turned to look at his little friend. His dark, brown eyes narrowed as if in suspicion, and then returned to their normal trusting openness. "Edward, do you really not care if I call her mommy?" he asked.

"Nope, I don't care even a little bit," Edward assured him.

Jacob hurried to finish his breakfast as Carlisle re-appeared with Esme who looked worried. She wrung her hands and pressed her lips together. "Come, Jacob, let's get you back to your father," Carlisle said, reaching for Jacob's hand.

"No, I want him to stay!" Edward shouted, grabbing at Jacob and upsetting the empty plate, knocking it onto the floor. It shattered into pieces.

"I'll get that," Rosalie said, quickly grabbing a broom and dust pan.

"Come, Jacob. Your father is waiting," Carlisle insisted.

Alice grabbed little Edward and held his kicking struggling body as Carlisle took Jacob by the hand and led him outside. Edward tried to squirm out of Alice's hands, reaching for Jacob as he was led away.

Carlisle held the door open for Jacob and he walked out into the sunlight. He spotted his father sitting in his pickup in the drive and smiled.

"Hi daddy!" he called, waving to his father. He started off down the path toward the truck.

"Jacob, wait!" Rosalie called, running up behind him. "Edward wants you to take your toy bat with you." She held it out to Jacob and he grabbed it from her, holding it tightly to his little chest.

"Tell him thank you," Jacob said.

"Sure thing, kido," she replied, fluffing his hair as she walked away.

He turned to go once more and was once again stopped, this time by a hand on his shoulder. Esme grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her. There were tears standing in her eyes.

"You come right back here to see me as soon as you can, baby," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him against her.

"I promise I will," Jacob reassured her.

"You call me if you need anything, sweetheart. You know where I am. Can you find me if you need me?" she asked.

"Yes, I can find you," Jacob answered.

She walked him down to the truck and picked him up, hugging him tightly once more as she sat him inside and helped him buckle in. "Goodbye, baby," she whispered against the top of his little head. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back as she closed the door.

Jacob watched her face as his father pulled the truck away. He felt a great sadness coming over him and he wanted to cry. He knew big boys weren't supposed to cry but he couldn't help it. He didn't like to see Esme so sad. It broke his heart.

"Daddy, she really likes me," Jacob said.

"I noticed that, Jacob. I think maybe she likes you too much."

"Oh no, daddy, Esme is a good mommy! She took good care of me while I was there!"

"Never mind, Jacob, we know how to break the spell now. We just have to keep you safe and sound for a little bit longer then get you back to the sacred lake on the night of the next full moon. You'll be back to yourself again in no time."

That night, as Jacob tried to sleep in his little bed, he thought of Edward, and of Esme. He remembered the way she had looked so sad when she kissed him goodbye. For the first time, he wondered if it might be better just to stay a little boy.

"_You can't leave me here! I want to live! You're not supposed to be here, I am. You already lived, it's my turn now. Please, I want to live!_

Little Jacob woke up in a cold sweat, that same dream had plagued his sleep. His teenage self standing on the beach, pleading with him for help. He sat up and pushed the curtains aside and looked out at the night.

"Leave me alone! I can't help you!" he whispered to the dark woods. "I want to live too! I want to have a mommy like Esme to take care of me. She loves me. I want to be happy too!"

Jacob reached back down onto the bed and picked up his little stuffed bat. He tucked it under his arm and climbed out the window, dropping to the ground below. He phased into the little wolf cub and picked up the bat in his teeth, then raced off through the dark forest, his thoughts confused but his mind on a single purpose. He would get back to his mother. He would get back to Esme.

Cullen house

Carlisle stood in the attic of the house looking down at an old steamer trunk. It had belonged to Esme when she was human. He lifted the lid and looked inside. When he found her dying, she had tried to take her own life. She'd lost he only child, a baby boy and been told she would never carry another baby again. He lifted the items that she'd stowed so carefully away.

Packed inside the trunk were clothes she'd carefully made for her baby, and little shoes, and toys she'd bought for the boy. He lifted a small black box and opened it. Inside was a photo of the little baby. He had black hair and dark eyes, the birth certificate stored with the photo listed the baby's name. The little boy had been named Jacob.

Carlisle sighed and closed the trunk. He feared that Esme was reverting back in her mind to when she'd lost the baby. He feared that she was using little Jacob as a replacement for the son she'd lost. He decided that he would have to try and keep Esme and Jacob separated until the change could take place. It might be the only way to ensure she wouldn't lose her mind. He was concerned over little Jacob as well. His fragile mental state was being taxed with memories that Edward didn't seem to be plagued with.

As Carlisle descended the steps from the attic, his phone began to ring. He lifted it to his ear and pressed answer. "Hello," he said.

"Carlisle, is Jacob with Edward?" it was Billy and his voice was frantic.

"No, Billy, he's not here," Carlisle answered.

"He's missing and I can't find him," Billy said the worry in his voice apparent.

"I'm sure he's not here, Billy," Carlisle said. "I'll get everyone together and we'll search our lands for him. Is the pack looking on Quileute lands?"

"Yes but they lost his scent down near the road close to your house. I'm afraid someone might have picked him up or taken him," Billy worried.

"Billy, Jacob wouldn't have gotten in a car with a stranger and he would have phased if he thought he was in danger," Carlisle said. "Did you say his scent disappeared near our house?"

"Yes, that's what Paul said," Billy answered.

Carlisle called out to his family. Everyone appeared except Esme. "Billy, I'll call you if we find him," he said, hanging up the phone. "Where's Esme?" he asked.

"I don't know," Alice said. Everyone else just shook their heads.

Carlisle hurried outside and looked fearfully in the garage. Her BMW was gone. He ran upstairs to the room he shared with her. Her closet was empty, her clothes were gone. In Edward's room, the clothes that Rosalie and Alice had bought for Jacob were missing too.

"My God, I think she's taken him. I think she's taken little Jacob," Carlisle gasped, sitting down on the side of the bed and holding his face in his hands.

Authors Note: Major goof, last chapter. I gave Rat3000 credit for the little bat toy. It should have been my girl ant1gon3. Props to you girl and thanks to everyone for reading! I'm leaving on vacation on Friday so no updates for a couple weeks. Luv to you all and I'll miss ya. Will update as soon as I get back!


	8. Chapter 8

The Wolf and the Vampire

Part Eight

Jacob sat looking out the window as the city flew past. Seattle in the darkness of the night was a bright, shining flash of neon. The little shifter clutched his stuffed bat and glanced over at Esme as she gripped the steering wheel tightly and stared out through the windshield. Raindrops fell against the glass and were quickly cleared away by the wipers that seemed to be keeping time with Jacob's beating heart.

"Mommy, where are you taking me? My daddy will be worried when he finds out I'm gone," the little boy said, anxiety dripping from his words.

"Don't you worry about a thing, baby. I'm taking you home. We're going to Wisconsin. Your father will be waiting for us. I can't imagine what he must be thinking right now with me gone away for so long. I'll explain it all to him. He'll understand. Your father, Joseph, is a very good man. I'll just tell him that we went on vacation to Washington. He's a railroad man you know, an engineer. If you are very good, he might even take you for a ride on the train when we get home. Oh, Jacob, he's going to be so surprised at how big you've gotten!" Esme gushed.

"Mommy, what are you talking about? My daddy's name is Billy and he lives in La-Push. We don't live in Wisconsin! Mommy, you're scaring me!" Jacob cried, clutching the little bat closer to his chest and biting his lip.

"Don't you fuss, baby. Listen, are you hungry? I'll stop at a diner somewhere if you want and buy you some supper."

"Mommy, I want to go home. Please take me home," Jacob pleaded.

"I am taking you home, baby. Lay back and close your little eyes. When you wake up we'll be there. I'll drive all night and when the sun comes up, we'll be back at our little farm house. You can help me when we get there. There will be so much to do! When daddy goes to work, we can feed our chickens and gather eggs. You can help me. I'll walk you to school every day. I'll sew all your clothes. Oh, baby, you do need some new clothes. These are all wrong for you."

Jacob leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. He was so confused. Maybe she was right. Maybe this was real and all the rest of it was an imagined nightmare. He tried to shut it all out, sleep like his mommy had told him to. He was tired and he was finding it so difficult to remember everything. The little shifter drifted off to sleep with the sound of his mother humming softly to him and the soft swish of the windshield wipers as they sped away into the night; heading out of Seattle, Washington, on Highway 90 East.

The Cullen House, Midnight

Carlisle walked down the stairs, calling for his family. They were waiting for him, assembled together in the living room, all of them except Esme. "She has taken little Jacob. Her clothes are missing and so are the things you girls bought for Jacob. I know she's taken him. I just don't know where," Carlisle sighed as he sat down on the sofa.

Rosalie looked around at the group, holding little Edward tightly in her arms, she cleared her throat and looked down at her feet. "I know where," she said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at her, Carlisle stood up quickly. "Rosalie, if you know something, you'd better tell me now," he admonished.

"When she found out that the spell could be broken with the next full moon, she told me that she would do whatever it took to keep her babies. She knew I always wanted a child. She lost her little baby. It was no small coincidence that her little boy's name was Jacob too. I know it's selfish but we just wanted to keep them little for a while longer. They'll grow up again. Maybe they won't be enemies if we do it like this. Carlisle, please understand. It's the only thing that she… that I, have ever wanted that you couldn't give us."

"Rosalie," Carlisle said, walking toward her. "Where has she taken him to?"

"I think she meant to take him back to where she lived when she was human. I overheard her mumbling to herself about needing to get back to Woodruff. Do you know where that is, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, it's a little town near an Indian reservation in Wisconsin. Her husband was from that reservation. It explains why she thinks little Jacob is her Jacob. I should have seen this coming. When it came to losing her baby and the way she was changed, so sudden and without any real closure, I ought to have foreseen these problems," Carlisle stood, rubbing absently at the back of his neck.

"Carlisle, we should go after her. She's had at least a few hours head start on us and she'll drive all night. Who knows how far she will get before she decides to stop," Jasper worried.

"Yes, we need to head out right away. Emmett, you and Rosalie stay here with little Edward; I'm going to call Billy and tell him what's going on. He needs to be close to a phone in case Jacob gets an opportunity to call home. Alice, you and Jasper come with me," Carlisle ordered.

Jasper and Alice headed out to pull the Mercedes around to the front of the house. Carlisle dialed Billy's number and walked out as he talked, bringing Jacob's father up to speed. Rosalie clutched little Edward against her as she sat down, defeated, on the sofa and leaned against Emmett.

"What's going on, Rosie?" Edward asked, yawning. "Did mommy steal Jacob?"

"Yes, baby, she did," Rosalie answered.

"Why for?" Edward asked, looking up at her with his large, golden eyes, wide with innocent curiosity.

"She lost her little, baby boy and his name was Jacob. He would have probably looked a lot like your friend, Jacob. She wanted him to be her baby. She believes that he is. She's sick in the head right now honey. It's not her fault," Rosalie answered.

"Is daddy going to go find them?" Edward asked, his eyes filling with tears, his little voice beginning to shake.

"Oh, honey!" Rosalie said, looking anxiously toward Emmett as she tried to soothe Edward.

"Don't you worry big guy! Daddy will find them and bring them home. Jasper and Alice are with him and you know that Alice can see visions. She'll help. Daddy will bring them back," Emmett assured him. "Come on now; let's get you up to bed."

"Oh no, Emmett, let him stay here with us. He can sleep on the couch if he gets tired," Rosalie protested.

Edward curled up against the corner of the sofa and Rosalie covered him with a soft blanket. "Emmett, will you go up and get my stuffed wolf toy? He's in my bed," Edward begged.

"Sure thing, kiddo, I'll be right back," Emmett answered as he bounded out of sight up the stairs.

"Don't worry, baby," Rosalie whispered as she ran her fingers through Edward's hair. "No one is going to take you away from me. No one is going to take Jacob away from Esme. She's his mother now. I'm your mother now. Everything is going to work out just fine. You'll see. We only have to keep you boys away from the lake until after the next full moon. She can hide that long. I can keep you safe that long. After that, it won't matter anymore."

"Rosie, did you say you are my mommy now?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I did, baby. Emmett can be your daddy. We'll be just like a family. Would you like that?" she asked.

"Yes, I think I would. But what about daddy and Jacob and mommy and everybody?"

"Just hush, look, here is your daddy now and he's brought your stuffed wolf," she said as Emmett came into view carrying the little dog. He bent to hand it to Edward.

"What did you say, Rosalie? I thought you said I was his daddy?" Emmett asked.

"I did, baby. We're Edward's parents now. You and I, it will be just like we always wanted," she smiled.

"Honey, are you ok?" Emmett asked, his handsome face showing his concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Everything is going to be just fine now. You'll see. Everything will be fine as fine."

Author's Note: Hey guys, God it's so good to be back! Cody, Wyoming is a great place but home is where the heart is and I've missed you all so much!


	9. Chapter 9

The Wolf and the Vampire

Part Nine

Jacob woke up and looked out the window. The car had stopped and Esme was not in it. He sat up and stretched. The rain had stayed behind in Seattle and the sun was shining. The little boy opened the car door and stepped outside. Esme was standing a few feet from the car staring at the dilapidated remains of a clapboard farmhouse. Jacob could see a broken windmill turning listlessly in the breeze and an old, red, barn sitting empty and derelict in a nearby field. Esme was silent, her face streaked with tears; her hands shaking.

Jacob walked to her across the dried grass and dust. He took her hand. "Mommy, what's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I don't know what happened to me. I… I forgot who I was, who you were. I believed you were my baby. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry," she said as she reached down and picked him up, holding the little, Quileute shifter against her cold body.

"This was your home?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, baby, it was. I lived here with my husband Joseph. The reservation he grew up on is only a few miles from this house. We had a wonderful, little life here. He worked on the railroad and I was a good wife to him. This was our land, our little farm. It was supposed to be our home but after our baby Jacob died, he left me and I tried to take my life. Oh, Jacob, I can't tell you how sorry I am for dragging you out here. I lost my mind. It's better now. I promise you, I'll never do anything like this again."

"Your husband was an Indian?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, baby, he was from the Chippewa tribe."

"I'm sorry those bad things happened to you, mommy. Where is your little, baby Jacob buried? Maybe it would be good if you could go there and see him," Jacob suggested.

"Yes, honey, I think that would be good. Will you let me go and see him before we start back for Washington?" she asked.

"Yes, mommy, let's go. I want to see where he is too," Jacob answered taking her hand.

Esme gave one last mournful look at her old home, then got into the car and buckled Jacob in. She stopped at a diner in the small town of Woodruff, to get Jacob some breakfast and then they headed out into the country and pulled up in front of a small, white church. Esme got out and waited for Jacob. He ran around the front of the car and took her hand. She led the way through the cemetery. After all these years, she hadn't forgotten where her baby was. In the older part of the cemetery, along the back fence was an area where only babies and young children were buried.

She knelt down in the grass and brushed her fingertips over the name on the little, limestone grave marker. It said, Jacob William Naadowe, child of Esme and Joseph. He had only been a year old when he died. Jacob stared at the little, stone marker and felt overwhelmingly sad. He stood beside Esme and put his little hand on her shoulder as she wept silently.

"I'm so sorry, mommy," he said solemnly.

"It's ok, baby, its ok," she answered.

On Highway 90 East

"Carlisle, stop the car!" Alice cried.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jasper asked with concern.

"She's coming back. She's bringing Jacob back. They're on the road right now. Turn around and go back home. They will be back early tomorrow morning. We just have to wait for them," Alice promised.

"You had a vision?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. She took Jacob to her old home and when she saw how it looked, it shocked her back to herself. She's coming back now and she's ok. He looks ok too. I don't think we have anything to worry about now."

"None the less, I'm going to try to call her as soon as we get home. She hasn't fed for a week now and I think it's dangerous for her to be around…" Carlisle began.

"Carlisle, she's not going to hurt little Jacob! He's her sun and moon right now," Alice said.

Two hours later, Carlisle pulled up in front of the Cullen's house. Emmett came outside and stood staring as they got out of the car. "What's going on? I thought you guys were going after Esme." He said.

"She's coming back. Alice had a vision. Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"He's inside with Rosalie. Carlisle, I think she's flipping her lid too. She told little Eddie that me and her were his parents," Emmett said.

"Emmett, I think this all has something to do with the spell that is on the boys. I'm not entirely certain that it might not be a good idea to have both Edward and Jacob go stay on the Quileute reservation until the next full moon," Carlisle sighed.

"Rosie won't like that," Emmett warned.

"It can't be helped. I think having them here will only make things worse. Billy won't let anything happen to little Edward. It's the best chance for them to ensure nothing else goes wrong," Carlisle answered.

Emmett sighed and turned to go back in the house. He knew it would mean a nasty fight with Rosalie. He hoped she would understand.

At around 3:00am, Esme pulled up in front of the house. Jacob was asleep again and she moved quietly to unbuckle him, lifting up the limp, sleeping, little shifter and carrying him up the stairs and toward the front door. Carlisle met her and took Jacob out of her arms. She walked inside and stood staring at everyone.

"I'm sorry, I just lost my head. I don't know what came over me," she said.

"It's part of the Quileute spell, darling. Don't worry. You and Jacob are safe at home and tomorrow, I'm taking him and little Edward to the reservation. I think it best if they both remain there for the next few weeks until it's time to take them to the lake," Carlisle said.

Esme's face contorted with grief but she remained silent, knowing that what Carlisle said was right. Rosalie was silent as well. She swallowed hard and clutched little Edward to her chest. She didn't want him to go. Emmett laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Rosie, you know it's for the best. Think of Edward and Jacob, not yourself for once."

Rosalie shook her head and began to cry but still said nothing. Carlisle motioned for Emmett to take Edward and follow him. Rosalie reluctantly allowed Emmett to take Edward from her and he carried the little, sleeping vampire up the stairs. Carlisle tucked Jacob in and Emmett slipped Edward in beside his friend. They left the closet light on for the boys, and then closed the bedroom door.

Edward sat up and shook Jacob's shoulder. "Hey wolf boy, are you awake?" he asked.

"Yep," Jacob answered.

"Where did mommy take you?" Edward asked.

"To her old house," Jacob answered.

"Was you scared?" Edward asked.

"Yes, a little bit," Jacob answered.

"Did you miss me?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I did miss you, Edward. Did you miss me?"

"Whole bunches!" Edward cried, throwing his arms around his little friend and pressing kisses all over Jacob's little face.

"Hey, I told you boys don't kiss other boys!" Jacob protested laughing.

"I don't care!" Edward said. "I'm so happy you're back. Did you hear what my daddy said? He's taking us to your house tomorrow. That means we get to sleep over in your room. Will you teach me how to change into a wolf like you?" Edward asked.

Jacob looked sad and he lowered his head to stare at his hands folded in his lap. "I can't teach you that, Edward. You're a vampire and I'm a shifter. We're supposed to be enemies, remember?"

"I'm not never going to be your enemy, Jacob. You are my bestest friend in the whole, wide world," Edward vowed.

"I know, Edward, I know," Jacob answered, lying down and reaching for little Edward.

"Hold my hand while we go to sleep. When we wake up it will be time to go to my house," Jacob coaxed.

Little Edward settled down, laying his head on Jacob's shoulder and holding his little friends hand. He didn't understand all the talk about Quileute magic. He only knew he had his best friend back and nothing was going to take Jacob away from him ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

The Wolf and the Vampire

Part Ten

Breakfast time at the Cullen house, Rosalie and Esme were in the kitchen fixing bacon and eggs for little Jacob and a fresh type-O milkshake for Edward. Esme kept walking around the bar and putting her arms around Jacob, clutching him tightly and kissing the top of his head. Rosalie couldn't look at little Edward without bursting into tears so she avoided doing it. She set his milkshake down in front of him and stepped quickly out onto the balcony.

Carlisle came into the kitchen and sat down beside Edward. "Are you looking forward to spending some time with your little friend, Edward?" he asked, running his hand through Edward's hair.

"You bet I am, daddy!" Edward squealed. "Me and Jake are going to have so much fun together. I can't wait for Halloween. Jacob says that we can go trick or treating in Forks. Can we, daddy?"

"I don't see why not, as long as you remember not to eat any of the candy, Edward. You'll have to give yours to Jacob. It would make you sick," Carlisle answered.

"It's ok; he can have all of it. I just want to dress up and go scare people," Edward laughed.

"Kiddo, you're a vampire, you don't have to dress up to go scare people," Jasper teased, fluffing up Edward's copper hair.

"Hey, Major Whitlock, you quit messing up my hair!" Edward shouted, standing up on his barstool and punching at Jasper.

"Whoa there, little britches, you're barking up the wrong tree with Jasper. He's been in a few more rodeo's than you, kiddo!" Emmett laughed, reaching down to swing little Edward up into his arms.

"Emmett, Jacob is the one who barks, not me. What's a rodeo?" Edward asked.

"Well, maybe I'll take you out to Wyoming sometime and show you, little guy," Emmett answered, glancing at Jacob. "You better finish your breakfasts. It's time for you guys to go to La-Push."

"Carlisle, are you sure this is a good idea, sending Edward there?" Jasper asked.

"It's the only thing I can think of. This is Quileute magic and Billy thinks it will be best to have them both on the reservation and isolated from everyone else until the full moon," Carlisle answered.

"When is that, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Two weeks," he answered.

So much could happen in two weeks. So much could go wrong. Everyone realized it but no one had anything else to suggest. They would take the boys to La-Push and put them in Billy's hands. It would be a wait and see game now.

As soon as Jacob had finished eating, Carlisle loaded up the boys things into his Mercedes and called to Esme to bring them down. Rosalie couldn't watch little Edward leaving and ran off into the woods, crying. Esme put on a brave face as she strapped Edward into the car but when she reached for Jacob, she broke down and began to cry.

"It's ok, mommy. I promise I'll come back to see you, even when I'm all growed up again," Jacob assured her.

"Don't you worry about me, baby. Just you keep safe and sound. I'll see you soon," she answered, bending down to kiss the top of his head as she buckled him in. She stood waving and smiling through her tears as Carlisle backed the car up and drove away with her baby's.

Billy had agreed to meet Carlisle at the border and he was waiting, true to his word, at the designated pull off spot. Carlisle parked behind Billy's truck and got out to unload the boys. Jacob was already out of his seat belt and running toward his father's truck, his little arms outstretched.

"Daddy, I had such an exciting adventure! Esme took me to her old house and we saw where her little baby is buried. Daddy, did you know that Esme's husband was a Chippewa?" Jacob chattered as he clambered up into the truck beside his father.

Carlisle opened the passenger door and sat little Edward inside. Jacob helped Edward get his seat belt on as Carlisle loaded the boy's luggage into the back of the truck. He leaned in to hand the boys their stuffed toys, Edward's little wolf and Jacob's bat. The boys hugged the stuffed animals to their chests and waved goodbye to Carlisle as he shut the door and stood watching while Billy drove away.

"Edward, what are you going to go as for Halloween?" Jacob asked, turning to face his friend.

"I don't know yet. What are you going to be, Jacob?"

"I want to be a skeleton. I saw a skeleton costume in the window of a shop in one of the towns we drove through, me and your mommy. I want to get a costume just like that. You could be a skeleton too, Edward. We could match. We would be scary skeletons!"

"Yep, we would be the scariest skeletons ever!" Edward laughed.

Billy looked at the boys and smiled. He couldn't help but wonder if they would still be such good friends when they were changed back. He almost hoped they would. He hated the rivalry between the two boys and how it tore Jacob apart. He wanted them to have peace with the Cullen's. Billy didn't share the hatred of the Cullen's that most of the other Quileute's had.

Jacob was excited. He and Edward were going to a fish fry at Harry Clearwater's house that evening. Billy had warned everyone that Edward was with Jacob and they were to be accepting of the little boy. He made Sam promise that no one would try to harm little Edward or hurt his feelings. Sam had assured him that he would keep the pack under control.

Little Jacob bounced up and down on his small bed, tossing Edward up with each pounce he made. "Edward, it's so much fun. Aunt Sue is making homemade ice cream and cake for my cousin Seth's birthday. His big sister Leah is setting up a slip and slide. The big boys throw darts and horseshoes and they shoot bows and arrows. Sometimes they even shoot guns. Once my daddy let me shoot a gun. Have you ever shot a gun, Edward?"

Edward was silent for a moment as he remembered something from his long-distant past. He recalled standing in front of a poster advertising for recruits for the war. He saw the picture clearly in his mind of a young soldier holding a rifle. Edward had wanted to enlist. He saw it all as a flash and then it was gone. "No, Jacob. I ain't never shot no gun but I want to," he answered.

"Come on, Edward. Let's go outside and play. The wolves won't bother you. Daddy is the chief and he made them promise that they wouldn't come near you or hurt you. They have to do what my daddy says. Ain't that cool? I can't wait till I'm the chief and I get to boss people around," Jacob said, puffing out his little chest and strutting around on the bed.

Edward laughed. "Jacob, you look like a peacock!"

"What's a peacock?" Jacob asked.

"A big bird that walks around just like you did!" Edward laughed.

"I'm not no bird, Edward. I'm a wolf!" Jacob growled, pouncing on Edward and wrestling with him on the little bed.

The boys rolled off onto the floor, wrapped up in the blankets, laughing and squealing hysterically. Billy rolled quickly to the door and opened it. "Jacob, are you alright?" he gasped.

Jacob's little head popped out from under the blanket that had rolled off the bed with them. "I'm ok, daddy. Me and Edward are wrestling!"

"You be careful, boy. Don't let him bite you!" Billy warned.

"I won't bit him, Mr. Billy," Edward promised.

"You better not. It'll kill him and you don't want that to happen do you?" Billy asked.

"Oh, no; I don't want to kill Jake. He's my best friend!" Edward exclaimed.

"Good, now get washed up both of you. We leave for Harry's place in a few minutes," Billy said as he wheeled out, closing the door behind him.

Jacob sat at the pick nick table, holding tightly to little Edward's hand. He watched as Sam and the bigger boys tossed horseshoes and drank beer. He felt sad and he didn't know why. He somehow felt that he should be with them and yet he knew he couldn't be. He kept remembering that image of himself he'd dreamed of, that big boy begging for his help. He shook his head to clear the image and reached for his cup of Kool-Aid. "Edward, wanna go down the slip and slide again?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want you to go first, though. When you come down after me, you crush me!" Edward said as he got up, still holding Jacob's hand.

They walked down to the slip and slide and Leah turned toward them and smiled, trying to hide the grimace on her face. "Ok, who's first?" she asked.

"Me!" Jacob shouted, flinging himself down on the slide and heading down the hill at break neck speed. Edward sat down and waited until Jacob was halfway down the hill then he looked up at Leah.

"You don't like me do you, big girl?" he asked wide eyed.

"It's not your fault, kid. It's just the way things are. Don't take it personal," she answered as she grudgingly put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a little push to help him get started.

Jacob had reached the bottom of the slide and Paul was waiting for him. He reached down and grabbed Jacob up as he slid past and swung the little shifter around in the air, tossing him up and catching him. Jacob squealed and laughed, grabbing onto Paul's big shoulders. "Jeez, Sam, why can't we just keep him little like this? I like him a lot better like a kid than I ever did when he was a moody, angsty teenager!" Paul joked as he sat little Jacob down.

"Paul, Jacob needs to get back to himself. Leave it alone," Sam warned.

Paul shook his head and tipped up his beer. He scowled as Edward reached the bottom and rolled into the grass next to Jacob. "It just ain't right," he mumbled as he drained the last of his beer and sauntered over to Sam and the others.

"Come on, Jacob. Let's go again!" Edward urged.

"No you don't," Sue called. "It's time to eat now. Come back up, boys."

Jacob took Edward's hand and led the way up to the picnic tables. Edward sat silently beside Jacob while the little shifter ate, and watched as Seth opened his gifts. Seth looked like such a big boy. Edward wondered what it would be like when he turned 16. He fought against the vague memories that tried to swim into his head. He caught images of a party, outside under the oak trees, young people milling around in the yard, drinking ice tea, stealing kisses from the pretty girls. Edward made a face and shook that memory away. He didn't like those funny feelings. He wished they'd stop.

They drove home later that evening, Jacob slumped, sound asleep against Edward's cold shoulder, the little vampire stared out at the passing forest and wondered if he would ever grow up again. "Mr. Billy, are me and Jacob always goanna be little boys?" he asked solemnly.

"No, Edward, when the moon is full again, about two weeks from now, you and Jacob will go back into the lake and when you come out, you'll be big boys again. It will be like none of this ever happened," Billy answered.

Edward looked down at Jacob, sleeping against him. "Mr. Billy, I'm glad it happened," he said.

Billy glanced over at the little vampire, staring back at him with large, golden eyes. "Me too, Edward; me too," he sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

The Wolf and the Vampire

Part Twelve

Jacob stood on the shore of the sacred lake. The moon was full and bright, reflecting off the tranquil surface of the water. He turned his head and watched as a young man walked toward him on the sand. Jacob knew who it was. He'd seen this boy before. It was his older self, his true self. His little heart wrenched in his chest as the young man dropped to his knees on the sand before him and held out his hands.

"Please, please help me!" he implored little Jacob.

"I can't help you. Why won't you leave me alone? Don't you understand, I don't want to change back? I want to stay like this. People like me little. I have a best friend. I was sad when I was you. I don't want to be sad anymore! Go away and leave me alone!" little Jacob implored his older self.

"I want to live! I don't care if I'm unhappy! Don't leave me here!" the big boy pleaded.

"No, go away!" the little boy cried as he turned to run through the woods. He could hear a pursuer following him and he knew it was his older wolf. The little boy crashed through the underbrush and went sprawling onto his back in the leaves. Many voices were shouting in his head, the older wolves of the pack. They all wanted him to help the big boy, to bring his true self back; all but one voice, the voice of Paul. That voice remained silent and in the clearing of the trees, little Jacob saw Paul standing in his human form. Though he spoke no words, little Jacob understood that Paul wanted him to remain as he was.

Evening over La-Push

Edward stood patiently while Emily and Leah combed his hair and helped him slip into the skeleton costume. The girls had agreed to come and help Billy get the little boys ready to go Trick or Treating. Jacob was already dressed and bouncing up and down in a nearby chair.

"Hurry up, you big girls! I want to go right now!" Jacob pouted impatiently.

"Hold your horses, Jacob!" Leah laughed. "It's not really even dark yet."

"I want candy!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob, calm down or I won't let you go!" Billy warned from the other room and Jacob settled down in the chair, crossing his little arms over his chest.

"Edward, do you want the hood on now or do you want to hold it like Jacob is doing until you get to town?" Emily asked.

"I'll keep mine off like Jacob, until we get there," Edward answered as Leah handed him the hood that would complete his costume.

"Here are your pumpkin buckets," Emily said as she held out the little buckets shaped like pumpkins with handles for the boys to put their candy in.

"Can't we go now, Leah?" Jacob whined.

"Ok, let's get you boys into the truck. Who's driving you around town?" Leah asked.

"I think my daddy is," Jacob answered.

"No, Jake, I can't walk you to the doors. Paul is going to take you. You boys do exactly as he tells you to do, understand?" Billy asked.

"Yes, we understand, daddy," Jacob answered.

"Alright, now have a good time," Billy laughed as the boys scampered into the living room and followed Paul outside to the truck.

Jacob sat beside Paul and Edward sat near the window. Paul kept glancing nervously toward little Edward, clearly uncomfortable with having a vampire, even a miniature one, in his truck. "So, where do you boys want to go first?" he asked.

"Daddy said to just pick a good neighborhood with other kids running around in it and go house to house," Jacob answered.

"Ok but you boys stick together and stay where you can see me and the truck. Don't go running off anywhere," Paul warned.

He pulled up in front of a house with its porch light on and let the boys out. They ran up the walk, pulling their masks on as they went and knocked on the door. Paul heard them call "trick or treat!" as he cupped his hands to light a cigarette. He blew out the smoke and turned to watch a middle aged woman toss candy into the buckets. Little Ed's was just for show. Jacob would be getting all of that candy when they got back to Billy's house. Paul shook his head and sighed in disgust. He couldn't stand the thought of little Jacob being friends with Edward Cullen.

Paul had hated the Cullen's from the beginning but he especially hated Edward because he had been the cause of Jacob's suffering. He wished he could do away with the little vampire without causing any trouble for the pack. Paul wanted to destroy Edward and let Jacob grow up without the influence of that painful memory but he knew he couldn't. He had the sense to realize that killing the little vampire wouldn't solve anything. On the next full moon, the boys would return to themselves and things would go on just like before. Jacob would be miserable and Edward would rub it in his face.

"Edward, I'm getting hot in this mask. I'm taking it off," Jacob said as he pulled his mask off and stuffed it into his pumpkin basket.

"I'm not hot, Jacob. I'm leaving my mask on," Edward answered.

"I don't care if you do. Let's knock on another door," Jacob answered as they ran up the sidewalk to Charlie's house.

"Hey, boys…" Charlie began, then he frowned as he stared hard at little Jacob. "You look like Jacob Black," he said to little Jacob.

"Oh… I'm… well…" Jacob stammered.

"He's Jacob's cousin," Edward answered.

"Is that so? I didn't know Billy had any brothers or sisters. Who are your mommy and daddy?" Charlie asked.

"He's not supposed to talk to strangers!" Edward yelled as he grabbed Jacob's arm and ran back down the sidewalk to Paul's truck. "Get in, Jacob!" Edward shouted as he shoved Jacob into the truck and climbed in after him.

"What's up?" Paul asked.

"That man knew who little Jacob was, I think. We got to get out of here!" Edward answered.

"Calm down. What did you say to him?" Paul asked.

Edward reviewed the conversation for Paul and Jacob sat silently listening. Paul shook his head and laughed. "I got to admit that was fast thinking, little blood sucker!" he laughed.

"Let's go someplace different where nobody will know us," Edward said.

Jacob was quiet as they drove to a nice part of town where the upper class people lived. Edward got out and pulled Jacob with him. "Are you going to put your mask on, Jake?" he asked.

"No, I said I was hot, Edward!" Jacob protested.

"Ok, don't get mad at me," Edward said, lowering his eyes and staring at the ground.

"Sorry, I'm not in a very good mood now," Jacob answered. "Let's just go get the candy and get back home where we can eat it," Jacob said.

Edward rang the doorbell of the fancy house and they stood back waiting. A blonde haired woman in a pretty dress answered the door. She looked the little boys over and laughed. "Howard, come look! It's two, little skeletons and oh, one of them is a little, Quileute boy. How quaint!" she laughed.

The woman's husband came quickly to the door. "Julie, give them the candy and get in here. We don't want that Indian boy stealing anything!" he mumbled.

Jacob's little face contorted and he teared up as he tossed his basket on the ground and ran back to the truck. Edward bent to pick up the basket then tore his mask off and turned to face the couple. "You hurt my friend. You shouldn't have done that!"

"Howard, look at that little boy's eyes!" the woman cried as she pointed to little Edward's golden eyes.

"Don't worry about my eyes!" he said viciously as he pushed past them and grabbed the man by the arm, swinging him around and slamming him into a wall. The man fell, unconscious to the floor as the woman put her hands over her face and screamed.

Edward jumped up, climbing up the woman's legs and hit her with his little fist, knocking her out and dropping her onto the floor next to her husband.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" Paul cried as he grabbed the little vampire and pulled him back just as he was kneeling over the woman to bite her neck.

"Don't, Paul! They hurt Jacob's feelings!" Edward shouted.

"You can't bite them and you know it! Let's get the hell out of here before someone finds out about this!" Paul yelled as he yanked the little vampire up and carried him, kicking back to the truck.

Jacob was sitting inside with his head down. Edward handed his friend the basket of candy and put his arm around Jacob's shoulders. "Don't you worry about them, Jacob! I fixed them good!" Edward assured him.

Jacob remained silent on the stressful drive home. Paul had called Sam and apprised him of the situation and he'd made Billy aware. Billy had notified Carlisle and he was coming to pick up Edward. Paul was to drive the boys to the border and wait there. Edward protested that he didn't want to go home but Paul made it clear that he had no choice. Jacob remained silent and wouldn't say anything to anyone.

Paul stood outside the truck and smoked while they waited for Carlisle. Edward turned to Jacob and noticed a single tear running down little Jacob's face. "Don't cry, Jake," Edward said, feeling the urge to cry himself when his friend was sad.

"I wouldn't steal anything from those dumb people!" Jacob whispered.

"You wouldn't want anything they have anyway, Jacob," Edward assured him. "Don't worry about what people say. I'll always be your friend," Edward assured him as he reached over and took Jacob's hand in his.

The boys stayed like that until Carlisle's car came into view. "Edward," Jacob said.

"Yes, Jacob?" Edward answered.

"When we go back to being big, remember that you said you would be my friend and don't hurt me, ok?" Jacob asked.

"I'll remember," Edward said solemnly.

"I guess I'll see you when the moon is full," Jacob said as Edward climbed out of the truck and took Carlisle's hand.

"Goodbye, Jacob."

"Goodbye, Edward."


	12. Chapter 12

The Wolf and the Vampire

Part Twelve

Billy sat in his wheel chair in the open front door of the little, rugged cabin he lived in with his only son. Jacob was running and playing in the front yard, chasing fireflies about and putting them in a jar. The full moon would occur the following night and Billy was feeling somewhat bitter-sweet about it. Having Jacob little again was like a trip back in the past to when things had been simpler, when his wife was still alive and his daughters still living at home. It had been a time when he'd felt as if he really had a family.

He sighed and rolled his chair back a bit, calling for Jacob to come inside. The little shifter frowned and leaned down to pick up the jar of fireflies. "Daddy, can I keep them inside with me tonight?" he asked.

"Only if you set them free in the morning, Jacob. You wouldn't want to be trapped in a glass jar," Billy answered.

Jacob froze suddenly in place, his face going slack. "Jacob, what's wrong?" Billy cried.

Jacob wasn't seeing Billy, the yard, his house, he wasn't even aware of the jar of fireflies in his little hand. He dropped the jar and it shattered against a rock, freeing the glowing insects. They escaped, flitting on the soft evening breeze to linger, momentarily around the boy's head, before they flew off into the forest.

The little shifter was seeing the world through someone else's eyes, his older eyes. "You don't want to be trapped in a glass jar…"

"Bella, I'm exactly right for you, it would be as easy as breathing with me…"

"I only fought those feelings because I knew it wouldn't change anything…"

"At least I know I did everything I could… get the rebreaking down all at once…"

"Please, I'm begging you…"

"Kiss me… I want you to kiss me…"

Jacob's little face contorted with grief as he placed his hands over his eyes. Trapped in a glass jar, that's exactly what his former life had been like. He didn't want it back. He looked down at the broken jar at his feet and stared at the glass shards. He remembered when he'd cut himself with his father's razor to feed Edward. Edward… his only friend in the world, his best friend. Jacob looked back at his father.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I don't want it back. I don't want that pain, that suffering, that heartbreak. I want to stay like this. Please understand…" the voice was little Jacob's but the words were from his older self, from his broken heart. Jacob turned and ran off into the woods, shifting as he ran.

"Jacob!" Billy shouted but his cries fell on deaf ears.

Outside the Cullen house, little Edward stood at the edge of the forest. His best friend Jacob had called and asked to talk to him. Jacob wanted Edward to meet him in the woods near the Cullen house. Carlisle thought it would alright for the boys to spend some time together. He had no idea what they were secretly planning.

Carlisle had warned Edward not to leave the yard and to come inside the moment Jacob left for home. Edward had nodded his head and promised to do just that. He didn't like to lie to his daddy but he wanted to be with Jacob and Jacob had been desperate.

Edward looked up when he heard the sound of a wolf approaching. Jacob bounded into view and spoke to Edward's thoughts. "Jump on my back. I'll run with you until we are far enough away."

The little vampire did as his favorite wolf asked and jumped up, securing his hands tightly in Jacob's fur. Jacob ran off into the dark forest as fast as his little, furry legs could carry him. He ran for most of the night, keeping to the woods and following the road. When daylight broke over the horizon, Jacob found a little cave he could hole up in and crawled inside, the sleeping vampire on his back.

Edward rolled off into the leaves on the floor of the cave and Jacob curled up around his little friend to keep him warm. No one would find them here. They only had to hide until after the full moon that night. The spell could only be broken if they were in the lake at the next full moon. After that, it would be too late. Jacob sighed and rested his weight on his paws. He would not go to sleep. He didn't want his former self haunting his dreams. He didn't want to face those forlorn eyes, that imploring voice. He wouldn't go back to that misery. He liked being little. He wanted it to last forever.

Carlisle was frantic. He and Billy Black had been on the phone all day to each other as the pack and the Cullen's hunted the woods near their respective lands for some sign of the boys. Alice had picked up on Jacob's scent near the border but lost it when he ran down into the road. He'd apparently followed the highway for some time before taking to the woods again and she couldn't discover which side of the road the boys were on.

"They are hiding from us," Carlisle said. "They want to remain as they are."

"What would be so wrong with that?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose, it isn't right and you know it. Edward was forgetting himself before. Jacob might be able to grow up again but Edward will stay always a little vampire and that is forbidden," Carlisle answered.

"We can keep him hidden…" Rosalie began.

"No, we must find them before it's too late," Carlisle answered.

All that long day both clans searched. When night fell, the sense of panic became even more pronounced. Billy sat watching as the great; full moon rose over the forest and prayed that his son would be found before morning came.


	13. Chapter 13

The Wolf and the Vampire

Part Thirteen

It was nearly midnight and the full moon shone brightly over the sacred lake. The waters of the lake were tranquil and still but on the shore, a form flitted, among the stones and drift wood, floating on the breeze like a phantom. It's cries falling on deaf ears.

"Help me, please help me…"

The only one who could help was miles away and time was running out.

Jacob was struggling to stay awake. He was exhausted and his little head kept sagging down against his chest. "Jake, what can I do?" little Edward asked.

"Nothing, just stay with me, it's almost over," Jacob mumbled. The little shifter had phased back to his human form when Edward woke up at around noon that day and they had stayed, hidden, cold and hungry in the small cave.

Jacob didn't know where they were but he had the sense to realize that Edward would have to feed soon or he might be in danger from his best friend. The little vampire's eyes were black and he kept sniffing at Jacob. The little shifter played with the idea of finding a sharp rock to pierce his skin so he could feed Edward but he was too sleepy for that.

They could both clearly see the full moon shining into their little hide away. Edward crawled up to the edge of the cave and looked down at the road. He gasped and quickly crawled back, grasping at Jacob.

"Somebody is down there, Jake!" he whispered.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked, creeping up to the mouth of the cave to look.

"I think it's…" Edward began.

"Hello, Jacob," called a familiar voice.

"Hello, mommy," Jacob answered as Esme crouched in front of the cave.

"Please come out of there, boys. I'm too tall to come in and I want to talk to you both," she said.

Jacob crawled out, followed by Edward and she put her arms around both of them. Jacob could see that she was crying and he noticed her car parked some way down the road. Alice was standing beside it watching them.

"Boys, I know why you ran away but you need to understand that this is wrong. You both have already been little and now it's time to go back and be the bright, courageous, young men you both were.

"Jacob, I know you had a lot of sadness in your life but I think things will be different now. Edward, you must go back. You are forgetting yourself and who you were when you were human and that's unforgivable. We are the persons we are today because of who we were.

"Jacob, your older self is wandering, disembodied and lost on the shores of the lake. Will you damn him to that existence forever? You must go back," she pleaded.

Jacob turned to look at little Edward, the vampire's black eyes shining in the darkness. He reached out and took Edward's hand. "Will you still be my friend when it's over?" Jacob asked.

"I will be, I promise," Edward vowed.

Esme carried Jacob down the slope and Alice carried Edward. They put the boys into the Mercedes and drove back along the roads as fast as they could. Alice called Carlisle and told him to have everyone meet them at the lake. Esme drove through the Quileute lands to reach the lake as quickly as possible. When they had gotten as close as they could by the roads, she and Alice parked the car and got out, carrying the boys through the woods toward the lake.

The moon was riding high in the blowing cloud rack above when the women came into the clearing before the sacred lake. Mists were rising off the surface of the water. Everyone, vampire and shifter alike, turned to look at the little boys as they were deposited on the sand by the two women. Rosalie ran over and threw her arms around little Edward and fell to sobbing. Esme knelt and put her hands on Jacob's shoulders.

"It's time, baby," she whispered, leaning to kiss the tip of his nose. "I'll never forget you."

"I won't forget you either, mommy," he promised.

"Jacob, please hurry, get into the water," Sam encouraged.

Esme pulled Edward away from Rosalie and took him and Jacob by the hand to walk them down to the water's edge. She let the boys go and gave them a little push. Jacob and Edward reached out and took each other's hands, glancing fearfully back and the strange company gathered on the shore.

"Remember what you said, Edward. You promised to stay my friend," Jacob whispered, a single tear sliding down his cheeks.

"I won't forget, Jacob," Edward whispered back.

The boys waded out into the water slowly, holding tightly to each other's hands. As the water closed over their little heads, Rosalie and Esme both burst into tears and Rosalie collapsed against Emmett's strong chest. He tried to sooth her. Esme knelt on the sand next to Carlisle and he knelt down beside her.

Moments ticked by and the surface of the lake began to boil and convulse. Sam ran down to the water and looked frantically back and forth for some sign of life. The pack joined him, ready to leap into the water if they had to do so. Just as Sam was about to order them to go in, Jacob's head broke the surface of the water and he gasped for breath. Edward came up near him.

"Jacob," Sam shouted. "Can you make it to shore."

"Yeah, I'm good," Jacob answered as he used his powerful arms and legs to swing through the turbulent water.

Edward ducked under and swan to the shore, stepping out and reaching for the towel Jasper was handing him. He dried off and put on the robe Jasper was holding to cover his nakedness.

The pack wrapped Jacob in a blanket and fell to hugging him and mussing his hair, jostling him back and forth between them and asking him if it was good to be back. Jacob glanced over at Edward. The vampire was looking back at his former best friend.

"You ok, bloodsucker?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, are you?" Edward asked.

Jacob nodded. Sam and the other's began to urge him forward. "Come on, Jacob, your father is waiting for you at home. We need to get you back."

Jacob turned to glance over at Edward who was standing on the shore with his family. Edward lowered his head and looked down at the sand as Jacob disappeared into the woods. At his feet, lying forgotten, was the little wolf toy he'd clung so tightly to as a child. The vampire picked it up and held it thoughtfully in his hands.

"Well, it's over now, isn't it?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Alice, it's over. Let's go home," Carlisle answered.


	14. Chapter 14

The Wolf and the Vampire

Part Fourteen

Jacob had tried to settle into his former life. He threw himself into his duties as Beta of the pack. He tried to forget about his time as a child but it was always fresh in his head. He avoided the Cullen's land and didn't go near the border. It was easier for him to forget about that time than to remember if fondly as he was wont to do.

One afternoon when he was searching under his bed for one of his shoes, he reached out and felt something soft and furry. He pulled the object out from under his bed. It was the little stuffed bat toy. Jacob swallowed hard against the lump that formed in his throat as he clutched it against his chest and closed his eyes tightly. It would do no good to remember those times, those feelings, that happiness. It was in the past and that was where it belonged. He would throw that toy away and be done with those memories and he knew exactly where he was going to throw it.

Sometime later, Jacob emerged from the clearing near the lake. He walked over to the water and stood looking for some time, and then he knelt in the sand, still holding the little toy. He was so preoccupied with memories that he didn't notice the vampire creeping up behind him until he felt the cold hand on his shoulder. He jumped, clearly surprised at being overtaken so easily.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I didn't mean to startle you," Esme said, lowering her eyes.

"It's ok. I was lost in my thoughts," he answered, clutching at the little toy.

"Oh, you still have that?" she asked, pointing to the little toy.

"Yeah, I was going to throw it into the lake but I just can't bring myself to do it," Jacob answered.

Esme put her hand on his shoulder again. "Jacob, I believe everything happens for a reason. You and Edward being children again, it was meant to be," she said.

"Why, what good came of it?" Jacob asked in frustration. "I keep thinking about it and how happy I was and it makes me sad. How can that be a good thing?"

"It's a good thing because now you know that you and Edward, your people and my people, don't have to be enemies anymore. You and Edward being friends as children proved that. He's been miserable since he came back home. He wanted to call you and talk but he was afraid to. Jacob, I told you that you would always be welcome and you promised you wouldn't forget me…" she trailed off, tears coming into her eyes.

"Esme, I won't ever forget how kind you were to me. I know why you did it. You have a good heart and I know it. I just don't know if me and Edward…" Jacob stopped, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"You won't know unless you try, Jacob," she said.

Jacob watched her walking away and he looked down at the little toy. "Esme?" he called. "I want you to have this."

He walked over to her and handed her the little toy. "Keep it and remember me the way I was," he said, again struggling against the lump in his throat.

Esme reached out and took the little toy, clutching it against her chest, and then she wrapped both her arms around Jacob and ran her fingers through his hair, crushing him to her.

"I love you, Jacob. I love your good heart, your strong spirit, your brokenness, your courage, everything. You are as I wished my own son could have been. No matter what happens now or in the future, you will always be that to me, my son," she said as she backed away and walked off into the forest, leaving him standing there on the sand.

Edward stood alone on the balcony, looking out over the yard. Things had been going from bad to worst since he'd come home. He no longer felt anything at all for Bella and though she had tried to come and see him several times, he refused. Alice told him that Bella had gone back to Phoenix. He hoped it was true. He spent his days wandering through the house, reading old books, listening to his music but in truth, he was lonely and utterly bored. He wondered if perhaps it might not have been better to stay little.

He noticed Esme coming out of the trees and saw that she was holding the little wolf toy. So she had been to see Jacob. That made him slightly irritated though he didn't understand why. When she saw him looking at her she glanced up and smiled, then leaped up to the balcony and stood in front of him.

"So go and see him if you miss him so much," she encouraged.

Edward could smell Jacob's scent all over Esme. He felt a tumult of feelings rushing over him as he stood there. He wanted to go but he wasn't sure.

"He doesn't want to see me," Edward mumbled.

"I think you're wrong about that," she answered as she stepped past him and went inside.

The fall of darkness found Edward sitting on the large boulder separating the Quileute lands from the Cullen's. A creek flowed through a gully below and Edward toyed with the idea of throwing himself down into it though he knew it wouldn't ease his misery. He almost willed Jacob to appear though he knew it was improbable. After some time, the vampire stood to go but at the last minute he stopped.

Edward knew the penalty for trespassing on Quileute lands but he didn't care. He launched himself over the creek and landed on the reservation. As he began to creep through the woods toward Jacob's house, he remembered when he'd made this same treck as a child, clutching a little stuffed wolf. Edward fought the urge to snicker at that visual as he navigated the underbrush as silently as he could.

Soon enough, the little, red house came into view and Edward could see a light on in Jacob's window as he crept closer. He found himself suddenly surrounded by three giant wolves. They had been waiting, in silence, outside Jacob's house. Edward could hear their thoughts.

"We got him! He knows he isn't to be on our lands!" Paul sneered.

"Guys, you can't hurt him. It's Edward. He's just here to see Jake," Seth protested.

"Jake doesn't want to see him," Jared answered.

"Enough, let's get him!" Paul yelled as he advanced on Edward.

"Leave him alone!" shouted a commanding voice that caused all the wolves to back up and drop their heads. It was the voice of their true Alpha. It was the voice of Jacob.

Edward looked up to see Jacob standing, in human form, only a few feet away, dressed in nothing but a pair of cut off sweats. The wolves backed slowly away and slunk into the edge of the forest before running off into the darkness.

"You ok?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Edward answered, feeling quite foolish.

"What were you thinking coming over here like that?" Jacob asked.

"I wanted to see you," Edward answered.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"I promised I wouldn't forget you…" Edward began but he couldn't find the words to say what was in his heart. He stood up and walked the few feet over to Jacob and looked deep into the other boy's eyes. "When I make a promise, I keep it."

Jacob swallowed hard and looked down at his feet. "Do you mean you really want to be my friend?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, that's what I mean. Bella is gone. She won't come between us ever again. I don't want her anymore. I want…" Edward stammered again.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked.

"You," Edward answered as he leaned over and brushed his lips against Jacob's.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you, boys don't kiss other boys!" Jacob protested, laughing as he pushed against Edward but the vampire remained an immovable object and pulled Jacob closer.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a vampire and you aren't a boy, you are a shifter so the rules don't apply. I love you, Jacob. It took this miracle that happened to us to show me but now I understand. I don't ever want to lose you. Don't be afraid of it. I'm not," Edward said.

"Are you on crack?" Jacob asked, still grinning.

"No, I'm just high on shifter," Edward teased. "So, can I spend the night?"

"You must be nuts! You just tried to kiss me, now you're asking to spend the night?" Jacob asked.

"Don't you want me to?" Edward asked, looking up at Jacob through his long lashes.

"Jeez, are you trying to seduce me, Cullen?" Jacob asked.

"Answer my question. Don't you want me to spend the night with you?" Edward asked again.

"Yeah, sure, you can stay," Jacob mumbled as he turned to hold the door open for Edward. "Just don't bite me while I'm asleep," Jacob said, turning to face Edward.

"Not a chance," Edward promised, leaning down to brush a kiss against Jacob's cheek.

The door closed to the little cabin. Far off, on the shore of the sacred lake, two little waif like figures, grasped hands and slowly faded, blown off with the soft breeze to melt away as the waters of the lake stilled and became silent once more.

The End


End file.
